I don't know a millimetre about Accel World!
by Tusjecht
Summary: The more you seek strength in Accel World, aren't you leaving your loved ones behind for a mere game? OCxOC, AU. The action heats up in Chapter 7 with the introduction of Brain Burst!
1. Who am I and Who is she?

**A/N:** For the good people from RLT, I accept and understand if you're fandom blind, but fret not. Whatever you don't understand is always explained by the next chapter.

For those who do know Accel World, the title itself is probably too obscure a reference that no one will get, so I'll explain in here in a few sentences: from the popular Vocaloid song _Romeo and Cinderella_, a spinoff version by Otouto No Ane with the prefix '_Mirishira_' exists. It's shorthand for 'Don't know even a millimetre' and the Youtube link is here: v=IiZMdJbY2t0. Assemble it yourself.

This story, which may or may not have multiple arcs to it, is based on that song's lyrics. Accel World isn't just about kids fighting it out in cyberspace, I strongly believe. The human relationships in between are significantly affected too, I believe.

And not all of them have a happy ending...or do they?

**P.S:** Since Chapters 1 through six mainly build on the relationship between the two main characters, you might like to skip to Chapter 7 to jump right into the action. (;

* * *

**Mirishira Accel World**

begins.

**I don't know a millimetre about Accel World!  
****アクセルワールドについてミリ知らない!**

.

Mornings. They're cold, _freezing_ cold, and it's only thanks to my blanket or they'd be a lot colder.

Well, at any rate, my body's not going to get up by itself. I'm not exactly a morning person, but a house can only provide so much...

Sliding my feet out of the bed, I quietly tiptoe out of the room, trying not to wake up the sleeping girl in the adjacent bed. Her flame-red hair spills out over the pillow and towards the edge of the bed; the air is filled with a pleasant and familiar scent.

That's my...how shall I say this. Misawa isn't my sister, she's my childhood friend and used to be my neighbour a floor above. But due to circumstances, she now lives with me. It's not awkward for us; we've spent what easily amount to years together. So don't get any wrong ideas about that, yeah.

Brushing my teeth and washing my face is over and done with, a simple affair. Misawa wakes up at around the same time I pass our room, as usual. Flicking on the kitchen lights, I prepare our breakfast; today, it'll be ham sandwiches with hot chocolate.

She's never a morning person, and as such she warmly welcomes the mug of hot beverage with her petite hands as she slumps into the chair a few minutes later. "Thanks for the meal," she mumbles, but hey, at least she tries.

"Thanks for the meal," I respond, and tuck in.

"What's happenin' today?" She's a little more awake now. "Where's our new school again?"

"Isn't it in your maps?" comes my guileless reply. "It's not the first time you've forgotten the way to school. You seem completely unprepared again."

"'Cuz I'm waiting for you to do it for me."

Misawa chuckles sneakily when I glance at her, half-blushing at that remark. She then manipulates several holographic controls and sends me a picture file - she had made a detailed map showing all the possible bus and walking routes from our apartment to the new school.

"Kidding."

"As usual. Eat, Misawa, it's getting cold."

That's how our days go. Nothing special about it, just a boy and a girl living together in a lonely home...

.

It's not like we wanted to live together like this. We're only twelve years old this year and about to enter middle school. Where are our parents when most children need them the most?

I'll tell you. My father is gone. Gone with a capital G, because something inside me knew that on that fine day when he walked out of the house with his suit and his favourite shoes, that he was never going to come back. My mother then became a shadow of the fine woman she used to be, gaining weight as she battled depression and attempted to cut herself away from the man she once called 'Dear.' I can tell; one does not simply throw out men's clothes in a box without any warning whatsoever.

Misawa...well. The Kitamuras used to live a floor above us, so we have plenty of sweet memories of playing at each other's houses. Those were the days with her and her parents, I'd say.

After the horrifying car bomb by some cult called 'Aumu Shinrikyo' or something like that, it was just her left. She has no relatives in Tokyo, so the first person she came crying to was...you know. Me. Not like I could do anything about it, but well, Dad left just a week before that. Bad things come in pairs too, and we were just seven years old.

At least we've stayed together all the way afterwards. Mum let us sleep in the same room, and maybe, she had requested for us to be in the same class in elementary. It's a nice thought that this woman whom I rarely talk to makes nice gestures for our welfare, and having money for food in our stomachs is one of the ones on the top of the list.

But enough of the past. It's painful to discuss the past.

Today...Misawa and I are going to enter a new phase in our lives: Mitsukihara Middle School.

'And _together_,' I hope, because I sure as hell need someone familiar by my side.

.

...which, surprisingly enough, didn't materialise as expected.

The electronic tag stared me in the face the moment we stepped into the school boundaries and connected to their Local Network. We had both turned and looked at each other's eyes, each other's lips, hoping against hope...

"Class 1-A." "Class 1-B."

Our faces even fell at the exact same time, oh the irony.

We still followed the directions to our new classrooms, but a strange, impenetrable fog of silence hung between us all the way. Boys and girls older and taller than us strode confidently past while we bowed our heads and averted our gazes; and suddenly, we were there. The point of separation.

The two doors were separated by a wall like the character _kawa _(川). We both stood there awkwardly...

"...see you around," Is what she says, but I grab her wrist at the last second.

"Keep your Chat open," I tell her with surprising forcefulness. "Let's...um, it's for..."

She nods and lightly touches my hand with her own. That's the beauty of childhood friends: some things, some intentions, they're understood automatically without the need for words because we know each other so well...

"Later, Gunsou."

And so we part and enter our classes...

As my eyes rove around a classroom full of unfamiliar faces, each person doing the same or merely gazing at their tables, one thought comes to mind.

_Without her, it's weird._

**tbc.**

.

Further notes:  
This isn't my usual style, but I don't think it hurts to try something new.

This story, as I've said above, is more about the part of human relationships that Accel World bluntly ignores - aka the love, friendship, and jealousy that results when teenage hormones clash with...whatever happens when you give teenagers Brain Burst.

I've not decided on a setting yet, but it may well be an original story with canon rules, so that leaves out all the original cast.

Don't expect a lot of high-speed battles of shounen in this story, just very angsty and hormone driven clashes.


	2. Who's that girl?

**A/N**: I will have to clarify about the two characters' names before I carry on. This work is set in Japan, and as such, Japanese names are [LastName, FirstName], and the last name is used instead of the first name to address someone else you're not quite familiar with.

However, in this work I've reversed the order for the benefit of non-Asian readers; so Gunsou's full name in its proper order is Kihara Gunsou （木原 群壮）, and Misawa's is Kitamura Misawa（北村 三沢市). Two more names will appear later whereupon I will elaborate further.

* * *

**I don't know a millimetre about Mitsukihara Middle School!**  
**美月原中学校についてミリ知らない!**

.

[M: Class is boring.]

[G: Such misfortune, I'm having P.E next.]

[M: On second thoughts...wait what, P.E class on the first day?!]

[G: Yeah. Y'know, it's my bad luck.]

[M: We've just got our first assignment...bleh.]

[G: As expected from the top class.]

[M: Whatever. At least I can see the track from here. Wave to me, won't you?]

[G: ...]

.

_Just a categorisation test, they said. It'll be relaxed, they said._

My chest was burning; it is _still_ burning, long after I completed the sixth and final round of the school's 400m running track. My body is clearly in complete and utter disagreement with the idea that eleven- and twelve-year-olds should be made to do a timed 2.4km run on the first day of school. I gulped down some water and pulled off my Neuro Linker from my neck to wipe off the sweat.

"Very good, Kihara, very good..."

The stern-faced teacher gave me an approving nod and walked away to comment on the performance of my new classmates. One of the girls - what's-her-last-name-again - jogged over to me and asked in a high, bright voice:

"Kihara! How did you do for the run?"

"How did I do? I feel terrible, of course."

"I meant your timing! How fast did you run?"

"My timing? Oh, uh, wait a second."

The Neuro Linker. Portable quantum personal computer and whole-bunch-of-technical-terms, whatever. Every kid my age has one that is used for everything and anything. Such as recording our attendance or taking our timings, as is in this case.

Slipping it back onto my neck, the Augmented Reality interface of the Neuro Linker appears in my vision as semi-transparent holographics. A flashing window shows my timing: 12 minutes and 05 seconds. Besides it, in flashing letters, are the words "BEST TIMING!"

"I have...the Best Timing?"

"As I saw! You're the fastest in our class, Kihara!"

"That's rubbish! The other guy was right behind me!"

I seemed to have doused her happy mood or something, because her face fell and she turned right around to go back to a circle of girls. With my thirsty throat and throbbing head, though, it wasn't as though I was in the mood for casual conversation anyway. I turned back to look at the classroom block, and there she was, smiling cheekily as ever.

.

"Gunsou."

Looking up from our shared desk in our bedroom, Misawa stood in the doorway holding a clear bottle half-filled with an inky black liquid and a comb in the other. Without further ado, I closed the homework file I was working on and follow her to the bathroom.

Isn't it wonderful how some words are unnecessary between two people who are close?

"So, who complained this time round?" I try to make it sound casual.

"My mathematics teacher. God, she's a _dinosaur_."

"Even after telling her your grandmother is American? Her red hair was the talk of the town in those days."

"Yes, and she still insisted I dyed it."

Tenderly stroking a lock of hair that was still bright red, Misawa sighed heavily.

"And look at what's happening now."

"I know, I know."

I didn't like dyeing Misawa's hair either. The smell of the dye stayed on her hair long after she washed it, and it always made her feel weird afterwards, having her hair in black.

"At least it's not so...eye-catching now, I guess."

"Harh harh. You've said that the last three times my hair was dyed." She replies dryly.

"Well, what can I say."

The nozzles make soft squirting noises as I squeeze the hair dye liberally, blotting out the beautiful red hair sweep by sweep. Every pass or so, a strand of hair would remain undyed and tenaciously red, as though resisting being coloured unnaturally. The comb made quick work of it - too quick, I feel.

"Eh, I've got homework too, okay. Don't take so much time." Misawa gives me a meaningful glance in the bathroom mirror.

"Ah, sorry."

I squeezed the bottle a little too hard and it really squirted out this time; fine jets of dye flew backwards and landed on my shirt and the chair. The chair was fine, my shirt would not be, and I hesitated for a moment; picking up on that, Misawa turned and saw the stains, and used the towel draped over her shoulders to wipe it up.

"I take that back, Gunsou."

"No, I'm fine. This shirt used to be yours anyway, so it's old."

"But who was the one who said our sizes were similar?!"

The next few minutes pass in silence as I move on to the ends of her hair, carefully applying excess dye over the locks to dye it raven. My heart seems to sink with each lock I colour.

"...hey, Gunsou."

"Hm?"

"Speaking of eye-catching...how's your classmates? Are they good?"

I pause to consider and recall. "Mhm..yeah, they're okay. Some of them were from our old class, remember the anime geek?"

"He's there? In 1-B? That's quite the shock."

"I don't know how he studies after watching and knowing that much anime."

"I see. My class has the Track & Field captain too, it's not much of a surprise though."

"Ichijo, did I remember right?"

"Yeah. Tatesuke Ichijo, and boy, he grew taller this year again."

I dye another handful of hair, and move on to her last lock. The last bit of red hair that is dyed Misawa.

"...there is one girl who talked to me today, though, during PE."

"Oh? From our old class?"

"No, she's new. Can't remember her name though, and it's pretty weird. It was Gekka...Gakke...something like that."

"Gekkagawa? Mikiseki Gekkagawa?"

"Yeah, that sounds like it. How is it spelt?"

Misawa tilts her head to one side as she thinks of that weird name. Unprepared for the sudden movement, I almost get dye on her shirt.

"Her last name is...'River Under The Moon' and her first name has three kanji characters too; it's 'Beautiful Miracle.'"

"Gekkagawa...Mikiseki. Weird name."

Mulling it over, I finish dyeing the last bit of her hair. "Done," I sigh. "Now you're totally black."

Standing from the chair, Misawa turns and examines the job in the mirror. She seems oddly tense.

I take off the plastic gloves to wash and clean the hair dyeing equipment. Then, something occurs to me:

"How'd you know her name? Gekkagawa is in my class, not yours."

"I've heard about her," Misawa simply says. "Apparently she transferred to an elementary school here from Hokkaido when she was younger."

"Hokkaido? To Tokyo? No wonder she's so..."

"So?"

"So...augh, can't put my finger on it. She just made a lot of friends on the first day, that's all."

Keeping the things in the cupboard, I meet Misawa's gaze - her face has a mixed expression that I can't identify either.

The black hair makes it worse. It makes her look...angry.

"Is something the matter?" I ask her cautiously. Blinking, Misawa simply stares at some point away from me.

"N...Nothing then." She finally answers after a moment. "Just can't understand that girl either."

"'Kay then. Leave some hot water, please."

I leave so that Misawa can bathe first and sink into the sofa to wait. The day has been tiring for me, and standing while doing Misawa's hair didn't make it any better.

The lights are on when I lie down, but by the time Misawa washes her hair, the ten-minute timer on them will have elapsed and I myself will have gone to sleep. Should I do that when I still have homework to do...?

Suddenly, the door opens.

"I'm home!" A bored and tired voice comes through the doorway.

I lift my head and see the familiar silhouette of Mother coming in through the doorway.

"Welcome home, Mom..."

That's all I can get out before I lose all sense of wakefulness.

**tbc.**

.

Further Notes:  
As for the girl Gunsou met during PE class, her name just had to be described that way because Japanese, like Chinese, has plenty of homonyms for the same readings, so describing one's name by each character, or as a short phrase, is one way to extend the introductions. Her properly-ordered name is Gekkagawa Mikiseki (月下川 美奇跡). The Track & Field captain is also Ichijo Tatesuke (一助 盾介).

Please read and review, and let me know how it's been going so far.


	3. What's Direct Connection?

**A/N**: Do bear with me as I introduce more Accel World mechanics in as controlled a pace as possible while still moving plot. It's just me being a little...perfectionist.

* * *

**I don't know a millimetre about Direct Connection!**  
**直接接続についてミリ知らない!**

.

Darkness envelopes my senses.

It's cool, maybe a little chilly. Perhaps it has something to do with sleeping uncovered on the sofa.

But suddenly, I feel a new sensation; a soft, heavy weight presses down on my chest. Warmth spreads throughout, as though a spot of sunshine has fallen upon me. It's calming.

When was the last time I felt so at peace?

From the darkness, a familiar voice is heard, seemingly within my head. It's soft and tender in tone; I've not heard her speak like that in awhile, have I?

[»...goodnight, Gunsou.]

And then I fall into the warm arms of sleep.

_._

_._

"...Huh?"

Just like that, I wake up. It only happens if I was seriously exhausted the night before...

...Or perhaps, Misawa had roused me by accident; She had fallen asleep on me, probably last night after she showered; now, the source of the mysterious 'weight' is clear.

A single black cable is connecting our Neuro Linkers; a Direct Connection cable. Besides sharing large files and data between users, there's a unique feature of directly connected Neuro Linkers: Thought Speech.

I don't know how it exactly works, but when two people have their Neuro Linkers connected this way, they may communicate by simply thinking it. Perfect for private conversation, but usually, only family members and close friends do this. That's because when two Neuro Linkers are connected, each person can access all of the data in the other's Neuro Linker, making hacking a rather real possibility. And I think it just looks weird for people to be Connected via the neck.

I'm touched by the gesture though. Misawa has been sleeping in that kneeling position all night; surely her knees are sore from that. While I ponder how to get off the sofa without rousing her, I run a lock of her newly-dyed hair through my hands, examining my work. So far, so good: not a single strand of red can be found. I've relieved, yet disappointed at the quality of my work, and she chooses the moment to wake up; her eyelids flutter sleepily.

[» G'mornin'.]

"'Morning."

[» Had a nice sleep?]

"Not with you on top of me, no. And will you not use Thought Speech when there's no need to?"

"Eh hehehe..." Misawa finally opens her mouth and giggles. "Why not?"

I avoid the question and roll my eyes. "C'mon, get off me."

My mother emerges from the kitchen just as Misawa rolls off me; I wonder if she had given any thought to the fact that Misawa has spent the night sleeping on me.

"Morning kids."

"Morning Mum." We answer in unison, to which Mum doesn't even blink.

We're just like a family after all.

.

Class is boring as usual. While the teacher drones on about basic algebra, I'm only pretending to take notes; what is far more interesting than learning the basics is seeing how those basics actually apply.

It's no surprise then, that several helpful applets online had taught me everything that there was to know about simultaneous equations with two unknowns by the time the lesson finished. Unfortunately, my devotion to the applets were a distraction, and before I realised it...

"Kihara!"

"Wha-uwah! Sorry, ma'am-eh?"

The expression of the normally-stern mathematics teacher was not one of displeasure, but wonder? She seems checking something in her holographic interface, her fingers sliding across unseen surfaces.

"...instead of paying attention to my class...you're studying by yourself. Hmph."

So she was looking at the applets I was accessing it seems. Her eyebrows fall as she fixes those black eyes upon mine.

"Are you suggesting that my lesson is _boring_, Kihara?" Giggles quickly followed from elsewhere in the class.

"No, ma'am."

"So will you close your other windows and pay attention?"

"I'm too poor to pay such a high price for your attention, ma'am." I muttered as quietly as I could under my breath.

"'Too poor?' Are you in financial difficulty, Kihara?"

_What? How did she hear that?!_

"Er, no ma'am, no! I'm sorry, I meant to say that I'll pay attention in class, ma'am!"

"No excuses," she waved his finger at me. "Detention, Kihara. Perhaps you need to be taught how to keep quiet too."

"Wha..."

_I should have known better,_ I think to myself. This teacher teaches Misawa in 1-A as well, making her the same teacher who complained about her red hair on the first day.

"And while you're reflecting on your mistakes, Kihara," her voice drills into my head. "Gekkagawa can share with you about why she can't seem to pay attention in class either."

My eyes instantly flick to the girl seated at the front row- and our eyes meet.

"..."

Her face suddenly seems to redden slightly; she turns back towards the front with abnormal speed before I can completely register the change in colour tone, leaving me clueless.

_What's with this girl, acting cute and all._

.

Somewhere in the school, I'm sure Misawa is going to still be waiting for me after class. I can only hope that me and Mikiseki can finish cleaning up the spare classroom fast if I'm going to make dinner tonight.

Which, even though we're supposed to work together, has ended up in me doing almost everything; sweeping the floor, mopping the floor, and cleaning the anachronism of a blackboard, while all she does is clean the desks. By the time I'm done - and in twenty precious minutes that could be better spent - my shirt is soaked in sweat and is sticking to me.

"...you seem used to this, Kihara!"

That girl gives another one of her bright smiles, proudly holding her own rag - which doesn't even have a fraction of the dust that I cleaned. But for some reason, my frustration is appeased by that smile.

"I clean my home all the time."

"I see, I see."

I tug at my shirt to get some fresh air inside and dry it as much as I can, and that's when Mikiseki speaks again.

"Well...um, thank you."

The unusual tone of her reply catches my attention and I turn around.

"...uh, _why_ should you thank me?"

"Because...because...well, a lot of guys wish they could Direct Connect with me."

How on earth does that answer my question? Is she trying to lead me on or something?

"...yeah, but I haven't. And I don't see why should we Connect."

She blushes and smiles again. "That's why! Well, see you tomorrow then, Kihara!"

And then she just walks out the door like that. I'm literally speechless and it takes me a few seconds to figure out the implied message.

"So...that's a cute girl's problems, is it? Well, lucky me..."

I turned to pack up my things when the door opens again. Thinking that she forgot something, I didn't even turn to face the door.

"Where were you the whole day, Gunsou?"

"Did you forget something, Gekkagawa- what?"

The look on Misawa's face is _not_ a pleasant one. There practically could be steam coming from her very ears!

"You," she hissed. "Where were you?"

I hold up my hands to try and stave off her building temper. "I was given detention, Misawa! Mrs Shiratori, your maths teacher caught me not paying attention!"

"So why are you together with _her_ in the same empty classroom?"

"We were told to clean it up!"

My explanation is backed up by the dirty cloths and pails behind me, and Misawa cools down at last.

"...I'm sorry." "...I'm sorry."

We both apologise at the same time, even. At least I can get this timing right.

"I should have told you I got detention, Misawa."

Breathing in deeply, Misawa huffs a sigh and the tension evaporates. "Yeah, you should have. Shall we go?"

"Okay."

.

The walk home isn't very long once we get off from the bus. Over the last few weeks, we've experimented with a variety of routes, and while this one is longer, the bus doesn't get packed in the mornings and evenings.

A stretch of road goes up a small hill between two apartment blocks. These are the cheaper, "medium-rise" apartments popularised by some government campaign to increase spending and boost the economy. At any rate, it didn't go well, and not all the streets are lit. When Misawa and I walk this route after dark, it's understandably quite intimidating.

But we walk through it anyway, our footsteps echoing in perfect unison. We walk in silence because there's always time to speak to each other later.

Just as we round the final bend and reach the top of the hill, the sun touches the horizon in the distance and turns the sky red-gold.

The world is bathed in warm light.

Misawa and I pause to watch the sunset. Rays of light sparkle where it reflects off glass rooftops, creating a surreal beauty with an urban aftertaste.

An arm snakes around my waist and pulls; Misawa leans her head against my shoulder as she huddles.

"...it's pretty."

Her voice is relaxed and calming, as though all the troubles and stress of school is gone with the wind. I place a hand over hers in acknowledgement.

"If only our days could last like this forever, Gunsou..."

"...we were always going to have to grow up."

I don't like how my reply kind of ruins the mood, but it's the truth. After all, I helped to raise her in place of a father for years, setting aside my childhood for hers.

"...tch. You're always so serious."

She lets go of me but still forms a small, warm smile. Half the sun has dipped below the horizon by now.

"Let's go then. I still have to prepare dinner."

"Okay."

And so we depart for our home. I glance at the setting sun one last time before we enter the glass doors of the entrance.

The last few rays of golden light are partially obscured by a passing cloud. For some reason...I can't help it, and an image of a hand raised in farewell comes to mind.

I turn my back and enter after Misawa. The moment of bliss we shared is now over.

**tbc.**

.

Further notes:  
I don't know how that sunset departure is going to come off to you, dear reader. It's significant to me, but will you understand it? Ask me if you don't!


	4. What's this feeling in me?

**A/N**: Finally, some action. Read on!

**I don't know a millimetre about first love and jealousy!  
初恋と嫉妬についてミリ知らない!  
**

.

As part of the government's million-and-one initiatives they've been rolling out over the last few years, at least 75% of all school-age youth must be involved in physical activity thrice a week, or take up a role in a sports club. But I'd rather fall into the 25%.

My family - however much as it is a family of two-and-a-half - will always come first, and I know that a sports club will take away time that I need with them. I've seen my sporty friends in elementary school have their free time after school burned because of all those extra club activities, meetings, and training; I, on the other hand, have chores to do at home that no one else is going to do if the house is to be up-kept. I'm practically the man of the house.

...Actually, the correct phrase should be that there is no one _left_ to manage the house. Mother works long hours at the office and Misawa and I have school. So in a twisted sense, I could say I'm the houseman. That's not a light responsibility to place upon a person who just entered middle school a few weeks ago.

In fact, haven't I already internalised that role ever since my dad left? Things have to be done, or Mother would have overworked herself.

For the above reasons, the first club I had indicated my interest for was the Library club. It was relaxed, uninteresting, and most importantly, the least time-consuming.

"Kiharaaaa!"

From somewhere in front of my desk, Mikiseki's high voice calls my name.

"The club admission list is out! Have you seen it yet?"

Her joyful face must be in complete contrast with my usual bored expression, I think. I merely shake my head lightly.

"Here!" Mikiseki raises her hands and sends me a nominal roll of our class. The list appears before me as a translucent sheet of paper, and I instantly find my name:

**KIHARA, GUNSOU: TRACK & FIELD**

I can practically hear my hopes crashing. I now deeply regret having put in effort into that retarded farce of a categorisation test; I should have just done my regular brisk pace.

"Uh, why the long face, Kihara?"

Her tone is still light and high-spirited. Did she get into the club of her choice? Surely that must have been the case.

"I've been placed in Track & Field," Dejection creeps into my voice. "I've just worked hard to work harder."

"I'm sure you'll meet many good people, I think! I know some of the seniors there who are very friendly!"

_To you only, perhaps?_ I leave that thought unspoken to not hurt any feelings.

.

[G: Lord help me, I'm in T&F now.]

[M: HAHAHA. I got into Dance club :3]

[G: Well good for you then.]

[M: Relaaaax. You're not gonna be alone, Ichijo's gonna be there too.]

[G: How's that supposed to be good news?]

[M: Well, it's not bad news either. And he's a nice guy too!]

[G: Not like I know him beforehand...wanna meet same place for lunch?]

[M: Not today; I wanna talk to my upperclassmen, I've never tried anything remotely related to Dance before.]

[G: OK.]

.

As it turns out, I'm eating lunch with Mikiseki, of all people.

It wasn't as though we invited each other or anything, but it simply was that Mikiseki had joined me at my table completely unannounced. She got some brief stares, but even though she seems completely unperturbed by them, I for some reason feel nervous.

It's not really about eating with a girl; I have all three meals with Misawa daily. But..._this_ is different. Whenever Mikiseki talks, I avoid her eye by looking this way and that, and more often than not, whenever I do I will find someone staring at us. They always turn away whenever I see them staring.

"So, how's your upperclassmen, Kihara?" She asks me out of the blue.

"Haven't met them yet. I've just been scanning that list for other unlucky people."

"Don't say that," She furrows her brow. "Trust me, Track & Field is a really good club. All that training will make you stronger!"

"Yeah, and I suppose I'll go home late and tired."

At this remark, Mikiseki actually puts down her chopsticks and gives me an unreadable stare.

"Why are you so pessimistic? Don't you see things in a good light?"

"I don't know," I answer truthfully. "Whether a glass is half full or half empty, it still means you have water, and you'd better drink up what you started. Speaking of which, are you really going to throw that away?"

I take this opportunity to glance meaningfully at the half-finished carton of juice she is about to crush and dispose of. Mikiseki hastily withdraws her hand.

"I don't consider myself pessimistic, I guess," I continue. "Let's just say that I believe everyone should treasure the little things they have in their lives, and the food on the table is a good place to start. That's why I don't like people who waste food."

"Ahh...So, you're a realist, I'll give that to you. But don't you, y'know, play games or stuff? Surely you must have something to do in your free time."

"Sure I have. There's dinner to prepare, the floor has to be swept and mopped, and today's Thursday, which means that I have to get the laundry done by tonight, or I'll be busy on the weekend drying clothes..."

Mikiseki holds up a hand to stop me from rattling further. I note that her palm looks so much softer and smoother than my own coarse ones.

"I get it, I get it. So you basically don't have time for yourself?"

"And that's the way it's always been."

"My god." Her eyes widen slightly. "Don't you have a...a social life?"

"None, and I don't need one." My thoughts briefly flick towards Misawa and the Dancers she surely must be chatting with at this very moment. Where could she be now?

"You need to expand your worldview, Kihara. No, seriously." Mikiseki is making a face halfway between admiration and disgust, and still making it look painfully cute. She reaches into her pocket and withdraws a slim roll of familiar black cable.

"Oh no, you don't." I instantly retort. "Why in the world do _you_ want to Direct Connect with _me_?"

"I want to share something with you. In privacy." She adds.

"No. Absolutely not. We are not anything more than classmates. This isn't appropriate."

"It is, Kihara. Surely someone like you has to have something you're not telling. Won't you?" Mikiseki raises an eyebrow and plugs in one end into her Neuro Linker.

"I have nothing for you, Gekkagawa. I have things to do and someone I need to find, right now." The colour is rising to my face; I stand and try to hide it by swiftly keeping my food containers which I brought from home.

"Lemme guess: that person is Misawa Kitamura?"

I freeze for only a fraction of a second, but it's enough to give away the game, so I don't bother lying. "You know more than you let on, Gekkagawa."

"'Course I do. I have friends, ya' know?" She gives that same bright smile she always makes, and continues.

"If you're wondering where she is, look no further than the other corner of the canteen," Mikiseki glances to her right. "She's having lunch with Tatesuke Ichijo, the new Track & Field team Captain."

I follow her gaze, and- my heart seems to stop beating.

Of course I didn't notice her, not with her hair dyed black. But the black hairband and little necklace she always wears, the little giggle she makes every now and then is the same. And across the table is a familiar face I saw very often on the running track of our elementary school...

Misawa. Having a fun-filled meal with Tatesuke. And she said he's from her class, no less.

Tatesuke says something. Misawa seems to freeze, then tilt her head as though to ask a question. Tatesuke merely nods and holds out a hand with another black cable in hand.

As I stand frozen to the spot, Misawa gingerly reaches out, and slowly accepts the cable and plugs it into her own Neuro Linker.

A deep hollow opens up in my chest and an emotion overflows from my heart. It's not pain. It's not anger.

What's this feeling of **loss**...?

"Kihara, I..."

I don't stay to listen to whatever Mikiseki has to say; I step forward towards them. I don't know if she's still following me. I reach their table; a small circle of curious students have gathered to see this 'couple'. I can hear my heartbeat in my ears.

I push past a guy and finally reach their table. Tatesuke seems to be speaking with Misawa with Thought Speech, because their hands aren't typing on a virtual keyboard. He's tall; he's at eye level with me even though he's seated on the chair.

"Excuse me..."

They both turn and look at me; Misawa instantly turns bright red and freezes, and Tatesuke raises an eyebrow in question.

"...what's going on?"

**tbc.**

.

Further notes:  
With every chapter, we'll get closer to Gunsou installing Brain Burst. Please be patient, dear reader!


	5. Why can't I speak?

**A/N:** I'm sorry for going OOC in the first version of this chapter. I owe my thanks to HybridsRose for helping me correct the characterisation of Gunsou and Misawa, and Optimura for lifting my spirits and giving me some inspiration on what to write instead.

**I don't know a millimetre about friends to confide in!**  
**内緒の友達についてミリ知らない!**

"Excuse me...what's going on?"

To his credit, Tatesuke is calmer than he appears, and the raised eyebrow merely returns to its normal position. He glances left and right, as though assessing the situation. How arrogant of him, it appears.

Misawa's reaction, too, calms down. It's odd, but somehow, as her face shifts from surprise to tension...wasn't my heart hammering at the ribs of its cage just seconds ago? What happened to those feelings inside me mere moments earlier?

"...we're having a private chat, as you can see, Kihara."

"...I'm...uh, yeah. The same."

They even answered together. Something about that is off, as if they're not quite on the same page. If it's private enough to warrant a discussion via Thought Speech...could I still dare ask about it?

"I see. If that's the case, then...sorry for bothering you."

"No, it's not! I'm okay, Gunsou-?"

Misawa hastily interjects and makes to grab for my wrist just as I withdraw my hands to my sides; I shoot Misawa a questioning look. Blinking twice, she recovers and returns me a glance.

"I'll just...I'll just go."

Something shifts in Tatesuke's eyes, and his hand twitches. I don't stay to follow it, though, and leave the gaggle of students crowding around them.

As I leave the canteen, I think I hear my name being called. But I can't hear it; I'm too far away to listen. Thoughts from the past return to my head...

.

I've always taken care of Misawa since young. Her parents died when we were young, and she came to us for help. I didn't know she had no relatives; I didn't know my father was never going to come back after he had left a week before. I thought that my dream of having my best friend and neighbour move into our house had come true.

I should have seen and realised what the strained look on my mother's face had meant at that time. I should have realised that something was very wrong when I couldn't find those highly-polished shoes my father would wear every Wednesday, nor did my parents' room smell of his soap anymore.

I should have known. I should have known.

I should have known earlier that he was gone. Not when Misawa had once innocently asked me: "Hey Gunsou, where's your papa?" When I couldn't give an answer, I should have known.

Instead, I had run to his room and found the desk cleared and the wardrobe empty. Those shoes that I enjoyed messing around with and seeing my reflection in them were gone too.

That's when I had found his letter. I don't remember what it says any more; I must have thrown it away or something. But three phrases still stand out in my memory: _take care, family, _and_ Misawa._

That was my last moment as a child. That was when I finally accepted that I now had something more to do than clean the house.

I must care for and love this household like my own, I realised.  
I can no longer laugh, play, and live like a child, but walk with purpose and meaning for the sake of others, I registered.  
And I will do as I'm told to reduce the burden on my mother and not just to simply follow instructions, I concluded.

And as for Misawa...did he know Misawa moved in with us? I always wonder why he wrote her name in that letter, and in hiragana that my seven-year-old self could read.

Perhaps he knew I couldn't be happy if I stopped caring about her, after seeing us play so well together.

Maybe he knows too, that I can't live without her. After she moved her last box of belongings from her house to ours, that's what I vowed.

_I'd set aside my childhood and endure so that she can grow up in our house_, I had thought. I took it for granted that she'd always live with us.

How am I supposed to deal with a Misawa who seems to have found someone else?

.

Mikiseki finds me personally after we finish cleaning the classroom. At least it's our own familiar classroom and everyone is still around.

"...hey, Kihara."

I'm completely stoned and don't respond. Three hours of lessons have passed in the blink of an eye because I didn't pay any attention to them.

"Kihara. Hey, you okay?"

Looking up from my table, our eyes meet. She looks concerned; her fingers are tapping the broom that she's holding in her hands.

"You've zoned out the entire day. Is it about lunchtime?"

Should I tell her what's really on my mind? Should I really burden someone else with my secret, that I've been living without a father for years?

"N..Nothing. It's nothing."

"Oh, come on. Even you can tell a better lie than that."

She's got me. I don't think I was ever a good liar anyway.

"Well...it's about..."

"Gekkagawaaa!"

From across the class, one of Mikiseki's girlfriends call to her.

"Hey, we're gonna go! Aren't you coming!"

"Eh..uh, give me a few seconds-"

"We're going now! C'mon, I want to try that new store that opened!"

"But- er- wait-"

It's almost comical. Mikiseki's girlfriends drag her away while she alternates between that cute smile and protesting at how tightly they're gripping.

My heart sinks even lower. As I get up to keep the cleaning stuff, no one gives me a second glance. I don't trust anyone besides Misawa to keep my secrets, and she herself seems to be hiding something from me.

What do I do?

I open up my Messaging application and send her a quick text:

[G: I'm going to go home soon. Where are you?]

Several minutes that feel like a lifetime pass. I'm out of the classroom and am in the corridor when her reply finally comes:

[M: You go on ahead first. I'll be home for dinner.]

My eyebrow twitches at the curtness of the message. At this point, I now feel quite sick, and type a direct question:

[G: Are you with Ichijo?]

[M: Yes. Don't worry, he's not bothering me.]

_God, why does this have to happen?_

As I start on the long ride home, I've never felt so lonely before.

.

Misawa arrived home at 7.30pm tonight, just as I finished cooking and serving dinner. Tonight, it's an unusual amount and variety: I made three large servings of buckwheat noodle with soup, with frozen crabsticks, sliced beef, and plain rice cakes. On the side are scrambled eggs and Chinese tow miao vegetables I found in the refrigerator, and a dessert of ice cream waits in the freezer.

"Wow, that looks good!"

Her face lights up like never before for the whole day and she eagerly takes a seat. I hang up the half-apron and grab a glass of water to drink before I sit down.

"I was...bored. That's all." I reply tonelessly.

Perhaps I should have said something along the lines of "I was trying to take my mind off this afternoon's events," if I wanted to tell the truth. I didn't try to think about what to make: I had just cooked and cooked and cooked.

"It sure looks delicious. Thanks for the meal!" Misawa clasps her hands before she tucks in.

"Thanks for the meal," I whisper sadly.

She gives me a quizzical look before slurping her first bite of noodles. I don't meet her eyes; I just pick up my chopsticks and eat the food in silence.

Several minutes pass in near-silence. I wonder when will my mother get home; I don't want to have to keep this amount of fresh food in the refrigerator again. The minutes pass, punctuated only by the sounds of Misawa eating.

By the speed at which she eats, she must be hungry. I'm only halfway through my bowl by the time she finishes.

"Ahh~ that was good! Thanks for the delicious meal!"

I can't even bring it in me to respond any more. I just nod and close my eyes. I don't want to look at her happy face knowing she has shared it with someone else.

"Hey. C'mon, what's bothering you?"

I hear her step closer, so I open my eyes to face her. She's got that same look in her eyes, but this time I now know what it is.

She's looking at me with pity.

"I'm perfectly fine," I snap, louder than I mean to. "Nothing's bothering me."

"You're a bad liar, Gunsou. I can tell something's been on your mind since this afternoon."

_This afternoon._ Oh God, it takes all the will in me to not snap and let it go. I can hear my heartbeat in my ears.

"Is it...is it about Ichijo?" She asks in a soft voice. "Is it about why we Direct Connected?"

_Very direct, aren't you._

"...Yeah." I finally reply.

"Well...the truth is, I asked to Connect to him first. He...he asked me a question that I couldn't reply just like that."

_What?_ I can hear my heart stop.

"Wh..Why?" Is all I can get out.

"Because...because..." I see her expression change. She glances from left to right, right to left. She's hiding something.

"What is it, Misawa," I ask very quietly. "That you can tell Ichijo, but not me?"

My voice comes out _too_ low, _too_ unfriendly, and her eyes lock on mine. My knuckles whiten as I try to clamp down on the building tension, but I can see it; she's taking it the wrong way.

"I...I.."

She's stuttering. I've never heard her stutter before, never in my memory.

Should I even continue..?

It's breaking my heart to see her like this; I turn away to hide my face.

"N...Never mind."

She lets out a sigh from the corner of my eye. My hands are numb and I'm digging my own fingernails into my palm.

"Gunsou, I-"

"Never mind."

It kills me to not know, but between that and a crying Misawa...I'd choose the former. I never wanted to see her cry.

I stand and nearly hit her; she's been leaning closer and closer. As though she actually wanted to tell me something.

But what was I just about to say to her if I had continued? Do I deserve to even say that?

I clear our bowls noisily. I want to take my mind away from this, to throw myself into the work of running the house.

"Let me help, Gunsou." She offer a hopeful hand which I wave away.

"I...I'm fine, Misawa. I'm perfectly fine."

As she leaves the kitchen, we both know it's the biggest lie I've ever told. My hands tremble continuously while I wash the dishes. My eyes burn with tears I didn't even know I had.

_Why am I so alone?_

As I put away the last plate, I realise it's because I wanted to be; it's the wrong question to ask myself. What is wrong with me then? Shouldn't I care for her by being with her when she needs me?

_...does she need me? Does she trust me?_

And to those, I have no answer.

**tbc.**

.

Further notes:  
It's no excuse to unleash your frustrations upon your characters, I've come to realise. I wrote the first version of Chapter 5 when I was in a severely bad mood owing to family issues. I desperately hoped for a means to make the situation better, to have someone or something I can blame...and it showed up in my writing.

I'm not sure when can I next update with Chapter 6. I'm still recovering and I have an overseas exercise for three weeks until March 17.

I still love writing though, and will continue this story and work towards the moment when Gunsou and Misawa finally get Brain Burst.

HybridsRose and Optimura; Thank you two so much.


	6. I should have said something!

**A/N:** This will easily be my last update for this week and the next. I hope the change in perspective from this chapter (and the next few?) will make up for it!

**I don't know a millimetre about expressing my true feelings!**  
**自分の気持ちも言えずについてミリ知らない!**

.

_I...I'm fine, Misawa. I'm perfectly fine._

The tension between us disappears instantly, and as he turns back towards the kitchen sink, I feel the weight lift from my chest. If he wants to lie, then so be it; I'm sure he'll tell me the truth later, won't he? I exhale and skip off to the living room to stretch and wind down.

"Man, he sure is acting weird..."

Flopping onto the sofa, I sweep my abundance of hair - my new black hair, I mentally remind myself - and lazily open up a couple of emails on my Neuro Linker. My old classmates have exchanged some messages about their first few weeks in their middle schools, I've got to share my own later! My friend Akemi from 1-A has also sent me some tips on how to clear today's homework; oh, is she ever the helpful buddy!

I let my eyes linger on one particular email: an update from an online store showing me that a pretty red dress is on sale. My lips tug themselves into a smile as I gaze longingly at the cute model donning the dress and wishing it was mine.

I saw that dress a week ago and instantly fell in love with this one-piece dress, with its short, flared skirt, long and slender sleeves, and the colour of the dress brightening from black at the chest to bright red at the sleeves and skirt. It's so lively, it's so _me_. Which is why I've been pestering Gunsou to let me buy it ever since.

He had denied it with a flat "No," much to my disappointment. I mean, I get that he runs the house (most of the time, that is), but man, can't he lighten up? Our purse strings don't have to be that tight, and a girl's gotta buy clothes. Can't he understand that?

Well...at least he can take care of the house where I can't, I have to thank him for that...

*CRASH*

...It'd be best if he could do it quietly, maybe?! What's the racket he's making in the kitchen?

I get up from the comfy sofa and reach the kitchen just in time to see him drop a bowl in the sink; it must have slipped from his hand. Butterfingers. And he's the one who didn't ask for help!

That's when I hear something over the sounds of rushing water and clinking plates...

...Is that Gunsou _crying_? My jaw actually drops at this; I've never seen him cry before in my life!

I think I should say something, anything. But what should I say?

I take a step back- and bump into the wall of the kitchen just by the doorway. The *_THUD_* echoes like a gunshot and he whirls around, eyes frantically searching for the source of the sound-

He _is _crying! There's no other reason why his eyes would be red, is there? Our eyes meet for a fleeting second and he turns right back, not saying a word.

Gunsou has 'Leave me alone,' written all over his face, something I can see even though it's my first time seeing him make such an expression.

Or is it..? I struggle to recall; wasn't there a day long, long ago in our childhood that he had seemed to be steeped in the depths of pain and suffering?

"...Misawa?"

He's calling me? I look up and realise, I've blanked out completely. How odd of me!

"Are you okay?" He asks in an emotionless voice. He sounds more like his usual self now, at least...

"...Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I recover and reply. I blink a couple of times to clear my mind and our gazes lock in the space between us-

_ Boy_, I sure hadn't noticed that he's just as tall as I am now; we're both at eye level. Gunsou sure has grown, indeed.

He closes his eyes before I can get a closer look and knits his brows ever so slightly closer.

"...That's good then. Goodnight."

In his same old tone, he walks away and out; out of the kitchen towards the bathroom. A minute passes and I can hear the sound of the bathtub being filled with water. I check the time in the corner of my vision: 8.42pm.

Since when does Gunsou bathe before me, and so quickly after dinner?

I head to our bedroom anyway and sit at our desk. The reading light senses my presence and automatically switches on while I open up my assignments all at once, letting the holographic windows crowd my vision of the desk. I can't push too many assignments to after my bath.

My fingers are flying over the keyboard, tapping options and writing answers when the question I should have asked him there and then suddenly resurfaces from the back of my mind.

_Is Gunsou alright?_

I freeze to contemplate the question; I've always assumed that Gunsou was fine and healthy, but...come to think of it, I only see him during mealtimes nowadays!

Texting with each other during class only diverts our attention; I'd rather he doesn't get any more detention than he has to, and Mikiseki bothers me. Texting doesn't have the same feel as a chat with him in person or a Dive Call either.

And when he does talk to me...it's always about me or us. Whether I'm hungry, what should he make for dinner, whether we've got sufficiently little homework to go for a shopping trip. The realisation that I rarely ask about him..._guilts_ me.

At this very moment, Gunsou picks this moment to finish his shower. My back is to him, but the smell of his shower fills the room with a calm, refreshing scent. I turn my head back to see him; again, his back is to me, his hands clutching the towel around his waist. He rummages in his drawer for a pair of pants.

"...Crap, the laundry."

He's probably only muttering to himself, but I hear it anyway. My thoughts from just a second ago echo in my ears.

_Is it too late to act?_

He's standing straight up, he's going to take care of our laundry before he's even dressed properly! What should I do?

"...Gunsou?"

He shuffles out of our room; it's definitely not like him to forget the laundry, nor bring in fresh clothes. And did he really not hear me? I stand from our table; my homework files autosave.

"Gunsou!"

He stops just at the door. His hand twitches slightly.

"Let me help you, please. I'll do the laundry instead."

I really hope that didn't come out too forceful. He's still at the door, as though unsure of what he just heard.

"Take...take a break, please."

At this, Gunsou finally turns around. For the first in a long time...a smile is tugging at the corner of his mouth. He audibly exhales a sigh of relief.

"...Thanks."

I begin to make a move on the laundry basket inside the toilet, and I brush past him close enough to hear his mumble.

_It's okay._

We don't talk again for the rest of the night. He finds some clothes and completes his homework; I split my time working on the easy stuff and loading clothes into the washer and dryer. It's been awhile since I did the laundry, but I don't try to ask Gunsou for help and focus on getting it done myself.

It's the most I could do anyway, right?

.

I finally finish and turn into bed just as Mum - Mrs Kihara, to be precise - reaches home. I bid her goodnight and close the bedroom door. Blinking to adjust to the darkness, I feel my way to my bed and climb in.

Gunsou and I have always shared a queen-sized mattress for as long as I can remember. I heard it used to be his parents', but after Gunsou's father left, his mother and Gunsou swapped mattresses for some reason. We got the big blanket too, and so every night that's how we sleep. It's warm and comfy, so I don't see what could be wrong with it.

As I tuck in, I realise that my side has a _lot_ of blanket. I turn to look at Gunsou, and as I thought, he has hardly any blanket.

In fact, the way he's sleeping facedown suggests that he just crashed and slept immediately. He really must be tired, I guess.

I get out and circle the bed to his side, and push him over onto his back. It takes considerable strength to prop his head and shoulders up to get his pillow under him properly, but I manage anyway. Finally, I tug a decent amount of blanket over and tuck the sleeping Gunsou in properly, the way I would liked to be tucked in myself.

At last, I'm done and I'm feeling drowsy too. Back on my side, I slip under the covers. Have I done enough for him today?

"...Goodnight, Gunsou."

I whisper to the ceiling, not knowing if he hears it or not. But it's finally enough to set my heart at ease. I close my eyes.

Before I'm overcome by the darkness, I swear I could hear him whisper in return:

"Goodnight, Misawa."

**tbc.**  
.

Further notes:  
I originally intended for this chapter to begin explaining Brain Burst, but due to time constraints, a lack of proper planning, and a pressing need to show more of Misawa...this chapter, and the next few will probably all be from her perspective. I think I need to show more of Tatesuke too anyway.

For the uninitiated, a Dive Call is using the capabilities of the Neuro Linker and executing a Full Dive: much like being plugged into the Matrix, one assumes control of a virtual body and its senses; this body is called a Virtual Network Avatar. They are mostly humanoid, but avatars like pigs and other animal-themed designs can be suitable avatars. I've pretty much skipped this section because it's not relevant. Not yet.

Expect no further updates for this week; I'm going to head to the field tomorrow to fire my first live artillery rounds! Should I really be lying in bed so carefree and writing fanfiction? Dx Pack, Tus, pack!


	7. I don't know what Brain Burst is about!

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in writing this chapter! I guess it's just part of the challenge in bringing out Misawa's character.

**I don't know a millimetre about Brain Burst!**  
**ブレイン バーストについてミリ知らない!**

.

Man, it's raining today. Like, cats-and-dogs heavy rain, and you can't see anything further than a hundred metres.

With all the favourite outdoor spots for eating now soaking wet, the canteen is predictably crammed with students. Gunsou told me he wouldn't be able to meet me for lunch, so I ended up eating with Tatesuke again today. I don't mind the company anyway, and besides, he's a nice guy, isn't he?

Tatesuke had messaged me during class, which is pretty normal when the lessons are boring. He'd asked me out to lunch again and I accepted with glee. I mean, after word got around that Tatesuke is _the_ Tatesuke Ichijo, Captain of Track & Field, and a man among boys, every girl in Mitsukihara seems to wet themselves with excitement whenever he passes. I guess being a head taller than most boys in school will do that. Not only is he tall, he's also sociable and kind.

So whenever he asks me out to lunch, I'm never gonna pass up an opportunity to smirk at the other girls. Who wouldn't want that little bit of pride from being associated with a guy with status?

And have I mentioned he's tall? I sure like my guys tall and commanding.

Today, however, he's a little...strange. He keeps looking this way and that, as though he's wilting under my gaze. I mean, hey, that's not how a guy should talk to girls! He should be confident and sit straight up, and for the Track & Field star, that goes double.

"I have...something I want to tell you, Kitamura."

"Err...yeah? What is it?" I raise an eyebrow and give him the classic 'I don't know what you're talking about' face.

Tatesuke looks away. Is that...colour I'm seeing rush to his cheeks? I don't know how, but it looks out of place on his face in a humorous way.

"I can't say this openly, Kitamura," He turns back and gives me that oh-so-serious face of his. "I need to say this...privately."

That's what he wants, huh? Well...I glance around first. Throughout the canteen, everybody is just eating as usual. Some girls queueing to buy dessert from the nearby stall are giving us glances - probably giving _him_ glances - and that's about all the attention we're getting.

I feel a little uneasy to not see Gunsou's familiar face, but that feeling has gotten a lot better in the few weeks I've been at Mitsukihara. And I sure hope he's not with that Mikiseki girl...

"Ahem."

Tatesuke clears his throat just when I turn back. "Sorry about that, I..." My gaze drops to the thing he's holding in his hand: the connector of a Direct Connection cable.

He wants to Connect to me _now?_ Again?

"Uh, Ichijo, maybe we can do this somewhere else..."

"...Well, about that, don't you think you and I leaving the canteen together will cause quite the disturbance?"

So, he's thinking it from that angle? Well fine by me then. He asked for this meeting after all.

"Okay," I accept the cable and plug it in. "But you better make it quick, because I'm hungry."

[Perhaps you should eat while we talk then,] Tatesuke speaks via Thought Speech while he pecks at his food. [It _might_ take awhile.]

..._Okay_.

[So, Kitamura, how is your life at home?]

_What? What's he trying to aim for here?_

[Eh, everything's okay, heh. What about yours?] I smile disarmingly and try to steer it away from myself.

[I'm okay, thank you for your concern,] Tatesuke smiles lightly in return, but it seems slightly colder than before. [Though I don't think that you've understood my question yet...]

Tatesuke sips some of his drink and sets down the cup- and fixes me with a resolute stare I've never seen before. His eyes, once warm and friendly, have grown..._strange_. Excuse me here while I deal with a sudden case of butterflies in my stomach, but my opinion of him is changing pretty fast!

[It's pretty hard to miss you, I admit. Your bright red hair is something I look forward to every day.] He closes his eyes as though deep in reminisence. [That's why I think...I need to say this before I say what I actually came here to say...]

Tatesuke takes in a deep breath. Like he's on the edge of admitting a very private thing...Oh wow, is he about to...?!

[I've always liked you, Misawa,] He utters my name for the first time! [I always looked forward to seeing you and your red hair at school, and at times, I...]

Aww, he's blushing!

[So...um, yeah.] He finally finishes, and awkwardness enters the space between us. [I...like you. I always have.]

I burst out laughing.

Loud, raucous, stomach-hurting laughter! I'm sorry, I can't help it that _another_ guy has confessed to me!

I suppose I should explain something because Tatesuke looks so darned confused, but the face he's making is only make me laugh harder. Oh, to hell with it, I laugh until I can't laugh anymore.

A bunch of people are now staring at me laughing, the cable linking us both, and from their faces they too know what's going on. I spot a couple of my girlfriends from elementary; they give me a knowing wink. I return them a smirk. Poor Tatesuke...

[Sorry about 'that,] I lamely reply to Tatesuke's bombed face. [But you gotta know something first...] I pick up my fork and point it lazily at his face.

[You're not the first guy who's confessed to me, y'know? What do you think was my reply to the first guy?]

[You...Don't tell me, you're with...] The colour drains from his face. It's so comical, I almost break into laughter again.

['No,' of course! I'm not in the mood for a boyfriend! So, sorry to have wasted your time, but I guess you just got turned down!] I reach up to unplug the cable-

His hand reaches out from nowhere and grabs my wrist!

"_No_."

Oh darn. What switch did I flick in him? Tatesuke's reaction is fast, almost violent! And his expression, it clouds over for a second...

He slowly calms down. [I'm sorry,] He apologises, but the damage is done. Whispers quickly carry all around the canteen and they only serve to boost my confidene.

[Just...one more thing, please.] He gives me a look not unlike those of puppies; is he trying for one more chance? Heck, I'll give it to him, out of respect for his reputation. He wouldn't want to be beaten by the same girl twice...or does he?

He clears his throat twice while I tap my feet in impatience. [Well, c'mon, what'cha have to say now?]

[I have to give you this. No, I must give you this game.]

One of my eyebrows rises. [The heck you talking about? Didn't your mama teach you to not let a girl wait on a guy?] I cross a leg over the other.

He just carries on selecting something from his interface and swipes his hand towards me in some exaggerated sweep; a window appears in the centre of my vision: _Do you accept this unknown program: BB2039? Caution: This program's publisher is unverified. Unknown programs may install malicious spyware into your Neuro Linker._

[I just want you to better understand yourself,] He continues is a somewhat hurt voice. [Please accept this gift.]

[Uh...seriously?]

[Brain Burst is a secret program that only people who have been using Neuro Linkers since birth can use.] He continues. [Among other things, it will completely change the way you look at the world, or even destroy it. The choice is yours.]

I lazily wave my hand. [Spare me the speech, or use simpler words please. What's gotten into you?]

[Misawa.] He looks me right in the eyes. [Please...accept my feelings.]

Well, points to him for persistence, I guess! I casually reach forward and hit 'Accept.'

[Well there. I accepted your program and feelings. Now I guess I gotta- woah, what?!]

Fire. From our connected Neuro Linkers, the entire canteen turns into a firestorm! It seems so real...and then I realise it's all generated images. Tatesuke and the rest of the people in the canteen are perfectly fine, so it's all just a projection of the flames in my vision.

[So, you can see the flames, huh.] Tatesuke nods slightly. [Good, that's good.]

[What's with those flames? A cheap scare?]

[It's a reaction speed checker. I'm guessing you play FullDive games often?]

[Yeah, but I've never heard of games that need to check my reaction speed.]

[You'll see.] A small smile appears on his lips. [Brain Burst is...special.]

The flames gather around us and quickly condense into a progress bar before me. In stylised font resembling metal struts, the English words "BRAIN BURST" appear above the bar, half-full and slowly filling. I suppose that's the name and installation progress for this game.

[That's quite a big game you're sending,] I casually remark. [Does the installation take that long?]

[Yes, it does.] Tatesuke nods and picks up his drink. [It'll take awhile, so shall we eat in the meantime?]

Oh right. My half-eaten food is cooling. I pick up my fork and eat in silence. At least Gunsou made a pretty good lunch, so even if it's not so warm anymore, I still eat with gusto.

[Your lunch looks pretty good, Misawa,] Tatesuke remarks. [Does your mother make it for you? I bet she's a good cook!]

Man, he couldn't be further from the truth. [Nah, Gunsou makes it for me. Don't you know him? He just joined the Track & Field team recently.]

[Ahh, Kihara. He cooks for you? That's weird, Misawa.]

At the third mention of my name, I put my foot down. [Sorry Ichijo, but can you not call me by my first name? I don't feel that you know me well enough yet.]

Ouch, his face looks like I slapped him, but he gives in. [Uh...okay.]

I almost feel bad for him, knowing that he feels more towards me than I do to him. Just then, the progress bar finally finishes, and a new message appears:

**WELCOME TO THE ACCELERATED WORLD!**

[Welcome...to the...Accelerated World?]

[_Kasoku Sekai e Youkoso_.] Tatesuke translates for my benefit. [The installation is complete, Kitamura-]_  
_

I yank the cable. "Thanks, but I gotta go!"

"Hey- But, wait! I haven't finished!"

Too late, Tatesuke. You're just another guy who has a crush on me.

.

Both Gunsou and I had P.E class to round off the day, so rather than head straight home, we showered properly before dressing and taking the bus home. As usual, we sit together on the bus, but this time feels different.

I guess it's because of the meeting and Direct Connection with Tatesuke earlier. In all honesty, I feel loads better with Gunsou than other guys; sure, Gunsou won't talk to me in the same way as I do with my guy friends, but I can always count on him being there. It's laughable how the other guys who had a crush on me promised all sorts of things but never quite had the courage to follow up, but Gunsou will always make the meals, do the laundry, and make me take a shower before I sleep.

I don't think I need another guy in my life. Having my dad would be nice, of course, but he's dead, so I can't exactly be choosy. Out of fatigue, I rest my head against Gunsou's shoulder and relax my neck.

"Tired?" Gunsou asks me softly.

"Mhmm."

"M'kay."

See? He understands me better than any other guy who likes my hair does.

"How much homework do you have?"

"Nuh...none that I have to hand in tomorrow." I mumble sleepily.

"M'kay. You're gonna sleep early today?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then. A light dinner is in order, then..." He drifts off and thinks to himself.

I smile to myself. Good 'ol Gunsou, always thinking for us. I reach over and clasp his arm.

He places his own hand over mine in assurance I will never get from another guy, not even Tatesuke.

**tbc.**


	8. Am I in a nightmare, or am I in a dream?

**A/N:** Well, now. I'm now at Chapter 8, something that's sadly an exception among my works. The next furthest I've ever gotten with a fanfic is six chapters of _The Accelerated World_...

Well, all the better then. I personally think that _Mirishira Accel World_ makes more sense than _TAW_, but it's just a personal preference. Hee. Time to move onto the necessary evil bit, and explain Brain Burst from the perspective of an addict.

And because I think plot is not moving fast enough, I will now make an effort for 3000 words and above to up the tempo.

**I don't know a millimetre about being mindful of other's feelings!**  
**感情の意識ことについてミリ知らない!**

.

It's a familiar scene.

Just like any weekday morning, my parents are dropping me and Gunsou off in front of our school. Our old elementary school, painted a proud but dulling shade of bright red and white. I hop down from the electric car like I always enjoyed doing so, no matter how many times my parents told me to not.

"C'mon Gunsou! I don't wanna be late!" My seven-year-old self happily chortles.

He on the other hand, gives me that strained smile that looks like it's forced. The way his eyes always cast themselves downwards...how could anyone miss those? "Mmm, yeah," he mumbles in reply, and in slow, measured steps, comes down from the car like the good boy he always is.

"Heyy. Are you awake yet, sleepyhead?" I reach up to poke his cheeks-

He's too slow to react to my finger, and my finger prods his soft flesh. Only then does he wake up from his stupor.

"Eh...why are you poking me, Misawa?!"

"You didn't sleep enough last night, didja? Mummy always says children who don't sleep enough won't grow up!" I resolutely answered.

"Now kids, are you going to stay here and argue all day, or are you going to go to school?"

...Y'know, the weird part is that when my mother speaks, its in _my_ voice. It's been a long time...have I forgotten her voice?

No, wait. That's not the only change.

Why is...Uh, why has the world gone dark? It seems that only thing that exists now is my parents' car and Gunsou...

"Sorry mum, see you later!" I mouth the words with innocence I no longer have. Gunsou and I walk away from the car-

Shit. I feel really sick now.

"Eh, Misawa, where's your water bottle?" From far, far away, Gunsou asks me that question. I turn to look at my bag only to realise that it was still in the car.

Make it stop. Stop this, stop this dream now!

"Daddy, Mummy-" I had turned around to look at the vanilla-coloured car in the distance. It's a vanilla dot far, far away, waiting at the traffic junction.

My black world turned white. And black again.

There is no car. No more Daddy, no more Mummy.

"Daddy..! Mummy..!"

I still didn't understand it fully, had I? Several other cars burn, but the only one I'm looking for is the one that looks like ice-cream, with a little star sticker at the back of the car.

Everything just...explodes in size. I feel small, so insignificant, so helpless.

_My parents...Mum, Dad...I want to reach out to them!_

**[»IS THAT THE WISH YOU WANT TO MAKE?«]**

Words, written in quick, broad strokes. They appear for an instant and vanish as quickly as they came-

Cold.

_Icy_ cold. I feel sticky. It's dark all around. My heart is thrumming so _fast_-

"Misawa? Hey, are you okay?"

I don't register his voice until he calls me for the third time, and I turn to face his silhouette in the darkness. He's hunched over with sleepiness, but he's definitely looking at me-

Before I can break out into tears, I tear the sheets away from me and throw my arms around Gunsou, holding on as tight as I can. I just need his warmth, his support now.

He doesn't move at all, thank goodness. I know he understands, and for the next few minutes we stay that way in silence, hugging each other in the darkness at some ungodly time in the morning.

_*Thump*, *thump*, thump*._ My heartbeat slowly comes down. I slowly stop shaking at last and pull away from him.

Now that my eyes have adjusted, I can make out our bed and the state of disorder it is in; I had kicked the sheets about in my sleep, apparently, and probably woke up Gunsou as a result. He reaches up to stroke my hair.

"It's that dream again, isn't it?" He says it more like a statement than a question, and I simply nod in acknowledgement. His shoulders rise and fall and he tilts his head to the side slightly, as though contemplating what drink should he make for me. He always has. I don't usually have relapses that often, but when I did, Gunsou would always make me a hot drink, no matter what time it was.

"Go back to sleep, Misawa."

"Eh?"

"Umm...uh..."

C'mon. Gunsou _never_ hesistates. If I can count on him for anything, it's always knowing what to do. So, shouldn't he make me a drink? I sure could use one now. I glance at the clock in the corner of my vision: 4.17 AM.

...Oh, I didn't take out my Neuro Linker last night. Whatever. I don't exactly take it out every night, especially if I use the alarm functions.

"...Alright, whatever. Come, I'll get you something." He relents anyway and climbs off the bed - rolled off is more accurate - and slowly shuffles out.

I stay frozen right where I am for a few minutes until the smell of hot chocolate wafts its way into our room and lures me over to the kitchen My usual red cup waits at my seat, steaming slightly; Gunsou is still over at the sink making his own cup.

Mmm. Never underestimate the power of hot chocolate to wake anybody up regardless of the time!

I bring the cup to my lips and sip, letting the hot beverage slowly warm me up from the inside. _Ohh_, it feels so good, melting away the chills of that one childhood memory I never feel good about.

Opposite, Gunsou sits and slowly drinks from his own cup. From the amount of steam, I can tell he made his hotter than mine, which means he's gonna be up for awhile too...

"Sorry for waking you up." I say in apology. Well, I mean, having my nightmare is one thing, but I probably kicked him awake this time. It'd be funny in another situation, though!

"It's okay," he nods and takes another sip. "I didn't sleep very well either."

"School is tiring, huh?"

"Yeah...and, other things too." Another sip.

Is it just me, or did that sound wrong to me? "What happened at school, then?" I ask curiously.

Gunsou doesn't answer immediately and just continues to sip from his cup before setting it down at last. The temperature seems to drop by a degree.

"I...I saw you Direct Connecting with Ichijo again yesterday."

Uh...what? I set my own cup down too.

"Hey, are you _spying_ on me?" I let my voice rise and justifiably too. Well c'mon, just because we didn't eat together doesn't mean that he look for wherever else I'm going to!

"I'm not, Misawa, I'm not," Gunsou raises his hands in defense. "I was passing by the canteen earlier, and well...geez. It's not like I could ignore it, okay?"

"Well, I think you should, because Ichijo is just a friend. And we're not anything more than that." I briefly think back to the conversation I had with Tatesuke and my very public rejection. Wasn't our reactions clear enough, if he had been observing the whole thing?

"Which then begs the question of why you two even Connected to begin with." Gunsou utters in a single breath. It's not a rhetorical question, just Gunsou's way of expressing his annoyance. Right now, however, it's getting on my nerves. Like seriously.

"Gunsou, come on. I'm not trying to hide anything here. Why won't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you-"

"But that doesn't sound like it!" I retort. "If you really trusted me, you should trust that I can take care of my own things!"

"I- But-"

I've won. "I'm no pushover. If you didn't know that, then now you do. I can handle things _myself_."

I drain my cup in one gulp and slam the cup down on the wooden table. "Thanks for the hot chocolate, I'm going back to sleep."

I have the sense of mind to not slam the door shut as well, for the well-being of Mrs Kihara. Flopping back onto the bed, I stare up at the ceiling; it's quiet except for the sound of the heater operating, and there's nothing else to be heard.

Nothing...else? As I realise what that means, regret settles into the pit of my stomach, a hungry, gnawing feeling that robs away the warmth of the chocolate.

Gunsou cared for me, but I just about lost my temper with him. Even after he made me a drink. And...ah, geez. I now feel worse than after my nightmare.

My eyelids feel heavy now, and he still hasn't come back. Maybe he hasn't even gotten up from his chair...

I'll say sorry to him in the morning. Maybe.

.

Morning comes and goes, but Gunsou doesn't even say a single word. Besides the shadows under his eyes, the only words out of his mouth was the prayer for breakfast and "See you later," when we parted ways between our classrooms. He was just as unresponsive when I tried to talk to him on the bus.

_Damn, Misawa, you just had to go yell at him and put him in a bad mood. _

The feeling for me is far from warm either; I've got to do something about it, right?

After our first class, I open my Messaging and send him a text, knowing I can see when he views it. Thank you, WhatsUpp, for letting senders know whether their recipients have read their messages or not.

[M: D'ya wanna eat lunch together? I promised I'll eat with you today.]

The 'Received' notification show up almost instantly. I count my breaths as it remains, then changes to 'Typing...'

[G: No.]

I open the keyboard and type back my reply at the speed of light.

[M: C'mon. Don't be such a downer.]

I swear his reply comes back slower than honey flowing through penguin intestines, even though the next teacher has yet to show up when I get his reply.

[G: I feel sick today. Sorry.]

I gnash my teeth and nearly bang the table in frustration. Come on, Gunsou, I really want to make it up to you!

[G: See you after school.]

Well, that's an improvement. At this very moment, Mrs Shiratori walks into the class and I have to take my eyes off the text.

I still can't take my mind off the the guilt I'm harbouring for hurting his feelings, though.

.

**...meanwhile, in the adjacent classroom...**

.

"C'mon, Kihara. You look like you could use...a friend." Mikiseki utters softly.

Her voice is soft and gentle enough that the rest of the class doesn't hear. I wipe a tear from my eyes and nod. I mean, it's no surprise that I've been feeling like shit the entire day, but it's something to take note that only Mikiseki has approached me.

The last bell rings and everyone heads to the cleaning cupboard to distribute among themselves brooms, mops, and pails, but Mikiseki and I instead head for the empty classroom on the third floor. I wryly note that this is the same classroom where we had our first, and awkward conversation here. It too, was when Misawa had caught Mikiseki and I together here as well.

Unable to look her directly in the eyes, I instead watch Mikiseki's petite hands and she smooths her skirt and takes a seat on the chair. "Won't you sit down too?" She asks courteously, but I refuse. I don't want to be caught by Misawa again, even if she's probably with Tatesuke at this very moment, Direct Connecting somewhere.

"I _insist_ you sit down," With a surprisingly strong grip, Mikiseki grabs my sleeve and hauls me into the adjacent seat. "We'll be talking for awhile.

Awhile, huh. Well, with no training today and Misawa being...busy, I guess I can spare her some of my time. Time that should be with another girl.

Mikiseki starts off pretty confidently. "So Kihara, I know that you clearly don't look like your normal self, and something is bothering you. And I hope you could share with me what's troubling you."

Indeed, I'm not okay at the moment. I don't need Mikiseki to tell me that.

"Out of curiosity, Gekkagawa, why do you care so much about me?"

I've spoken my mind before I know it, but to my surprise, Mikiseki's face reddens slightly. She tilts her head to the side to think about her answer for the better half of a minute.

"I...observed something when I received the class nominal roll for checking at the beginning of term. Y'know, remember the one we had to fill in with all our contact details together with those of our parents'?"

Oh right. Mikiseki was the stand-in class representative for the first week. She'd know all our details.

"So," She continues, her cheeks ever so slightly redder. "I noticed that you only indicated your mother as your Next-Of-Kin contact. You never listed your father as a contact."

As I look at her eyes while she speaks, she seems to be unable to make eye contact with me. She keeps looking at the other table, her fingers as they twiddle and twist, my foot tapping on the floor between us. If it's really as I've heard from my other classmates during their discussions about girls confessing to guys...Mikiseki's on the edge of giving her own.

I feel guilty knowing that I'll reject it no matter how sincere she is.

"The thing is, Kihara, I...um, you know, I don't have a father either."

Huh?

I sit straight up and pay her my full attention at last. This isn't a confession of liking me? Mikiseki's face is apple-red now, and yet she perseveres in her story.

"Kihara...ugh. Can't I just call you Gunsou?"

"...Just carry on."

"Right then." She sucks in a breath. "Gunsou, have you ever wondered why I'm named _Mikiseki_?"

"Sorry? Could you spell that again?" I think Misawa explained her name to me a long time ago, but I forgot about it since.

"'Mikiseki,' as in _utsukushii kiseki_._" _Mikiseki draws out the kanji characters in her left palm. "A Beautiful Miracle."

"Oh. Uh, okay." I pause. "Right, Mikiseki."

She giggles a little. "You finally said my name, after so long."

I feel my own cheeks burn a little. "Just get to the point already, please."

"Yes, so I was named 'Beautiful Miracle.' Because I really am a miracle of sorts..." Mikiseki absentmindedly twirls one of her twin tails around her finger. "If my father was alive today, he'd be sixty-three years old."

I suck in a breath sharply. The maths is easy, the understanding is not; Mikiseki's father was _fifty-one-years_ old when she was born? Good God, how old was her mother then?

"Artificial reproduction techniques still have a very low probability of success, even though they're safer nowadays," She continues to wind her hair around her finger, not looking at me. "I was told that my father had been trying for a child for seven years. They even thought of...well, never mind." She clears her throat softly, though in the silence between us, it felt like a shout.

"My mother's pregnancy was nine months of nerve-wracking anxiety. Day after day, doctors were telling my parents the chances of me being abnormal and all that. My father prayed at shrines every week for a healthy child."

I've moved close enough to her to see the tears gathering in her eyes.

"And then...I was born." She meets my eyes with a painful smile. "I was a healthy, happy, baby girl, and my parents were over the moon. Or, they should have been."

I can predict exactly what she's going to say next. With a birth of a child, comes childcare, and given her parents' advanced ages...

"They worked hard to support me. Very, very hard. They gave me the best education, the best care, and all the love and affection that they could give me, Gunsou. But...people would always look at them, and congratulate them as _grandparents_."

She doesn't even try to wipe the tears from her eyes now. I know it, I can feel it, she's getting to something painful in her past.

"My father always had high blood pressure. I'm told that that is one of the reasons why...why..."

She sniffs and dabs at her eyes with a small handkerchief. Her crying face is all I can see and all I know.

"One day...just one morning, it should have been normal...Dad just...died! And in front of me!"

She's weeping louder now. At a loss for words, I put a hand on her trembling shoulders.

"I really wish he's still alive, Gunsou, I really do," She sobs. But I had to learn how to live on my own afterwards, because Mum had to go out and work twice as hard to support us..."

Is it just her shaking, or am I shaking as well?

"I'm sorry," she sniffs and dabs her eyes dry. "I shouldn't trouble you with my family history. I mean...well, um..."

"It's okay," I whisper. "I know _exactly_ how that feels, Mikiseki."

"I knew that you would understand too," Her voice drops to the same volume. "Every day, I see you in class with that same downcast face, that furrowed eyebrow...after I saw how unwilling you were to stay on for club activities, I knew that there has to be something troubling you at home. And it has to do with your father, right?"

I close my eyes and nod. Long-forgotten memories come to mind in blurry images: gleaming, polished shoes, a Rubik's Cube, and a small collection of essays. It reminds me - very painfully - that I've not given much thought to my own father in a long, long time.

"He's not dead, Mikiseki."

"Hmm?"

"Well, um, I mean that my father isn't dead. I mean, he's still alive. But...but...he left us when i was a kid."

"Your parents divorced?" She blinks in curiosity, gently prodding more elaboration from me.

"Yeah. When I was...seven years old."

"But you don't hear from him?" She asks.

"Never and ever." I shake my head in response as well.

"I see."

We stay that way for quite awhile, letting our past sink into our minds. It's awfully quiet, but its warm at the same time too.

..._Warm_?

I look down at last, and I realise that Mikiseki has wrapped my hands, clutched in a tight ball on her table, with her own slim hands. I had shifted over to her table, I recall, so I guess I really am absorbed in our chat.

"...Uh...thanks. I guess." Is all I can manage. I look up in time to see Mikiseki smile bittersweetly.

"It's okay, Gunsou," She smiles through what I now recognise as a sea of pain. "I'm happy that we can understand each other much better."

I can't think. I can't move. Mikiseki is so close, and her hands are so warm.

"You know..." She whispers through perfectly proportioned lips. "The more time I spent trying to figure out the thing about you, the more I realised I liked you. All that time in class...I always felt a little bit better knowing you could still feel good enough to turn up for class."

What is this...warmth in my chest? And in my eyes? Everything looks funny now, but all I can see is her eyes.

Hot tears roll down my cheeks; why am I tearing up? If I stay still any longer, I might just break down.

"It's okay to cry, Gunsou." She murmurs. "Everyone will cry at some time in their lives."

Is she inviting me? Or is she just helping me?

"I'm here for you, Gunsou. Let me help you let it go."

Ah. Ahh. So _that's_ what she wants.

It's been a long time since anyone has given me that much thought. Thank you, Mikiseki.

I move into her outstretched arms and let the pressure go like a bursting dam. Tears keep flowing out. My throat feels like a lump has settled there permanently. She's smaller than I am, but her weight is reassuring. I feel arms curl around my back.

I've not cried in a long time, not since my dad left. Damn, it feels good to cry now.

I put my own arms around Mikiseki and hold onto her like a drowning man holding onto a precious lifeline.

**tbc.**

.

Further notes:  
Wow, I really outdid myself. Not only did I get closer to Brain Burst, I even could coax myself to get around to Mikiseki's history and (le gasp?) pair her with Gunsou!

Muahaha. C'mon, if Misawa spends enough time with Tatesuke that he thinks he can have a go at her, I'm sure Mikiseki has had enough time to think about making her own move on Gunsou as well.

What's gonna happen to our four characters? I'll see how I'm feeling like when I sit down to write the next two parts. (;


	9. Mikiseki's gift, do I really need it?

**A/N:** Sorry, but Mikiseki and Gunsou are going to have a bit more _together_ time before I move on. I promise you, Gunsou gets his Brain Burst in this chapter.

**I don't know a millimetre about self-discovery!**  
**自分探しについてミリ知らない!**

.

Do you know the feeling of being loved and comforted, to be held by someone else as though you're the center of their world? Because I don't. I've never, even been held like this before.

By that, I mean the way Mikiseki just holds on to me in an unforgivingly tight embrace, feeling me up all over. I can't resist it; no, I _don't_ want to resist anymore. I actually feel quite guilty for accepting Mikiseki's affections so unquestionably.

But there's some truth to her words, I admit. I'd never be able to do this with Misawa. It would be completely out of character for her to even...well, have a heart-to-heart talk with me. Probably. I can't imagine her sitting me down and asking me to cry.

And where does that leave me? I guess...I might be spending a lot more time with Mikiseki now, if only for her warm hugs.

To be held by another person feels like the best thing in the world.

"Are you feeling better now, Gunsou?" In a soft voice, Mikiseki slowly runs her hand up and down, sending little shivers running through my back.

"Mhmm. Yeah, I guess so."

"That's how it should be," She chuckles. "You shouldn't be saying such sad things if you were truly at ease."

With immense reluctance (on what seems to be Mikiseki's part as well) we finally break apart. Heavy silence descends upon us, neither knowing what to do next.

At last, Mikiseki digs into her pocket. Withdrawing a familiar roll of cable, she holds out one end expectantly.

"Will you finally listen to what I have to say?" She gives that irresistible smile of hers.

After all that she did for me, who am i to deny her? I slowly reach up and take the connector in my hands.

CLICK.

[That's better.] Mikiseki nonchalantly remarks.

[Uh...okay.]

[Anyway, this shouldn't take too long,] She continues, manipulating some windows at the same time. [I guess, you're curious as to why I'm so interested in you?]

[What, you like me _that_ much?] I blurt without thinking. It earns a blush and flustered reply from Mikiseki:

[Well- what, do you need me to spell it out for you?!]

[Uh, no. Sorry...]

The cute girl huffs a sigh. [It's okay. Here, look at this.]

With a swipe of her fingers, Mikiseki sends me a file transfer request for...what's this program? BB2039?

[Do you want to understand yourself a lot more, Gunsou?] Mikiseki asks me in a tone that can't be anything other than her dead-serious voice. [This program, Brain Burst, is what helped me in understanding myself so much more...and for you, it'll be the same.]

She swallows visibly. [The things you'll find out...once you become aware of them, you can never become unaware ever again. But you'll gain a great power anyway.]

[What 'great power?' Isn't it just a program?]

[That power it gives...is «Acceleration». The power to think and react a thousand times faster.]

I kinda lost her already. [I don't understand...]

[Just install it first,] She urges. [Trust me, you'll get better.]

Implying that I'm not well to begin with, I see. My finger hovers over the 'Accept' button, unable to decide.

Mikiseki reaches out- and gently takes hold of my free hand with both her hands.

[Believe me, Gunsou,] She implores. [I only want the best for you.]

_Uh...okay._

I touch the 'Accept' button...

**The room bursts into flames.**

It sets everything alight: our Neuro Linkers, the cable connecting us, and the neatly-arranged tables and chairs. I nearly cry out in shock, but Mikiseki's calm composure tells me otherwise...

[What's with this...imagery?] I croak.

[It's a reaction speed checker.] Mikiseki calmly explains. [There's a minimum reaction speed that Brain Burst requires before it will install. Otherwise...]

[Otherwise?] I prod her for information.

[Otherwise, I will have wasted my one chance.] She seems almost sad. [Brain Burst is such a precious program, it seems.]

The flames vanish and condense into a thin progress bar at the bottom of my vision. Above them, in an extremely fancy font made of metallic letters with rivets, are the English words 'Brain Burst.'

[Brain...Burst, I see.] I raise an eyebrow. [The heck is it named like that?]

[As if I knew,] Mikiseki merely shrugs and sweeps her hair over her shoulder. [It's not important anyway.]

While the bar slowly fills, Mikiseki just keeps on staring at me, in a very I-think-I-know-whatcha-thinking-about way. I can avoid her gaze, but I can't stop the colour from rising to my cheeks.

[Aww. Miss me already?]

[You think too much.]

I can't see Mikiseki replacing Misawa as the most important girl in my life anyway. I mean...I've taken care of Misawa for years. How is a hug supposed to make up for all that time we spent together?

Not that Mikiseki has to know that, I suppose, but if I already have to keep things from her, that doesn't sound like how a couple works...

The progress bar fills and vanishes, and a similar flashy message takes its place: **WELCOME TO THE ACCELERATED WORLD!**

[Oh, the installation is done? Welcome to Accel World, Kihara Gunsou. I'll take care of you!]

She finishes that statement off with a wink and smile that I find less cute than normal. Almost as if she really means what she just said.

[Err...okay, how do I use this program?]

[You're gonna have to wait until tonight, I'm afraid.] She absentmindedly drums her fingers on the table. [The full thing won't be ready until a custom avatar is prepared for you.]

[What kind of custom avatar needs a full night to edit? Can't I just use some other avatar I have?]

Mikiseki resolutely shakes her head. [Trust me, no editor on earth can create a better avatar than the one you'll get tonight. Anyway, Dive with me for a little bit more, please? We'll tell you as much about Brain Burst as we possibly can.]

[Who's 'we?' Where are we Diving?] All these terms are _really_ coming out of the blue now!

['We,' as in us Burst Linkers.] She adds on mysteriously. [We're just Diving into the school Local Net, really. On three.]

Man...I'm being left out of the loop with Mikiseki as well.

[One...Two...Three.]

On 'three,' Mikiseki places her hand right over mine; I only have enough time to widen my eyes in surprise before we echo the Dive Command together:

[Direct Link.]

The real world fades to black as my senses leave my flesh-and-blood body, but the warmth from Mikiseki's hand lingers on.

Who's the dependent one here, if she's all clingy and huggy?

…

In each of the many private study rooms is a single large tabletop and several chairs, ranging from two to eight in number. Depending on the user's liking, they could be customised to a wide range of appearances. The Forest Theme turned the table into a huge stump of an old tree. Selecting 'Modern City' changes the table into a single sheet of translucent glass unsupported by any visible legs, or if one had stronger artistic tendencies, the table would literally become his canvas and playground. Everything is possible here, because it isn't the real world.

Mitsukihara's teachers had spared no effort in ensuring that their students had the best online resources that money could buy. With the blessing of the local authorities and charities, the school's online resources had been given a boost three years ago to allow students to have their own online space to study and hold group discussions. This, already complementing the healthy offline resources (including and not limited to student welfare, counselling services, and generous alumni groups), helped to propel Mitsukihara Middle School's ranking to among the top schools in Tokyo.

It is among one of these spaces that a group of four students had decided to make their clubroom. Their official name for the club was the Journalism Club, and its mission, the club members had declared, was to write and publish student commentaries on issues all about students.

Unofficially, the four members all carry their own copy of a program few children their age would ever know about. _The_ program, to which they owe their maturity of thought to. A program that they only spread to others by Direct Connection.

«Brain Burst». And the four of these members, together with around a thousand other students in Tokyo who also have a copy of the program, call themselves «Burst Linkers».

.

A student seated at the head of the table types away at a rapid pace. Clad in a kendo practitioner's attire, he looks almost completely out of place in the clean, sleek lines of the study room, set to 'School Days,' except that the girl seated adjacent to him looks even more out of place than he does; her hair is dyed shocking pink, and it goes all the way down to her waist. She, unlike the boy, is reading a manga comic book rather than writing essays as per the namesake of their club. The dress she wears evokes images of a Greek Goddess, which oddly enough, fits her unusual choice of hair colour.

These are Net Avatars: bodies that you use to interact with others in the virtual world. Their appearances can differ enormously in size and style, only limited by the editor of your choice and the boundaries of your imagination. It just so happens that most people opt for an avatar that preserves most of their human aspects.

The door opens and two more students walk in; a girl sporting cyan hair, tied into twin tails that reach the floor, and a boy who unsurprisingly (or surprisingly, depending on whose perspective you take) resembles his real-life self. The boy's eyes shift this way and that, clearly making a great effort to not let them linger too long on the hem of the girl's short skirt.

Standing up from his seat at the table, the _kendoka_ holds back a giggle and instead opts for a disarmingly friendly smile. "Yo, Miki! Glad to see you made it on time!"

Mikiseki smiles and shrugs. "I was...busy." For a fraction of a second, her eyes flick back to where Gunsou stands. The gesture is subtle, but not unnoticed.

The other boy nods in understanding and picks up his wooden practice sword. Engraved on it are five kanji characters bearing his name: 壺井遼太郎

He walks up to Gunsou and bows slightly. "I'm Ryoutarou Tsuboi. Nice to meet you, Kihara Gunsou."

"How did you know...never mind." Gunsou furrows his brow slightly. "Uh, nice to meet you too."

"Hey Miki! You're finally here- oh."

From the back, the pink-haired girl glances up happily from her comic book, only to have her face fall upon laying eyes on Gunsou. "I see you've acquired _another_ suitor, Miki. Five bucks, that he'll give up after-" She pauses mid-scowl to glance up and down Gunsou. "After a month, I say?"

"Nuh-uh."Mikiseki shakes her head. "He's...different. No, really!"

To this, the pink-haired girl puts down her comic and narrows her eyes at Gunsou. He stares back with an even expression, unsure whether to give in or assert himself.

"Hmmph." The girl sighs at last. "You seem pretty confident, but that's how they all start out. Name's Nozomi Shokuhou, and I'm not pleased to meet you."

At this less-than-welcome attitude in contrast to her warm reception to Mikiseki, Gunsou wondered if the two girls have known each other for a long time. "You're not particularly impressive either. Please take care of me."

"Come on, Nozomi, you're gonna scare the new guy. Please," Trying to repair the damage, Ryoutarou gestures hospitably to Gunsou. "Have a seat. I don't see Tatesuke online at the moment, so looks like I'll have to fill you in for the time being."

Tapping the table, Ryoutarou adjusted its size settings, making the table slide unto itself until it was a perfect circle, with six round seats positioned around it. Ryoutarou sat next to Nozomi, and Mikiseki took the spot next to Nozomi such that Gunsou was left with the last two empty seats by his left.

Ryoutarou clapped his hands as though to start this little meeting. "So, Kihara, what burning questions has Mikiseki left you? I take it that she's already told you what Brain Burst can do?"

"Uh-" Gunsou glanced at Mikiseki for a moment. "-Not really. All I know is that it's supposed to help me understand myself."

"That is correct, but not all of it." Ryoutarou surveyed Gunsou with a critical eye. "That's actually the part that comes later..."

Mikiseki suddenly started to blush very hard. While Net Avatars couldn't feel pain nor be hurt for obvious reasons, they could still replicate a huge range of emotions and expressions, and reproduce the facial expressions faithfully as well.

"Anyway, the main perk of Brain Burst is Acceleration," Ryoutarou continued. "I can't exactly demonstrate it here in the Local Net convincingly enough, so I'll just...um, describe it, I guess."

Picking up a stylus from the table, Ryoutarou aimed the tip at Gunsou.

"In normal time, if I threw this stylus at you, you probably wouldn't have much time to react because it's moving so fast, correct?"

"Uh...yeah, I guess." Gunsu answered cautiously. "So?"

"What would you observe instead if you were...thinking faster?"

"I'm sorry? What do you mean, thinking faster?"

"That was the wrong choice of words," Ryoutarou muttered to himself. "Um, alright, put it this way. Y'know those times when you're caught up in the heat of action and all, right? Doesn't time seem to move slower?"

"Time...moving slower..." The realisation began to dawn upon Gunsou. "Oh...you mean, like when you're like, in a sport or something?"

"Um...kinda, I guess." Ryoutarou nodded. "That effect of time feeling slower isn't time actually moving slower, of course, but rather, because your reaction speed is faster."

"Or that special feeling when you're together with your crush," Mikiseki chimes in. "Your heart beats faster, you get all excited thinking about him and time seems to slow down..."

Nozomi shoots Mikiseki with a horrified glare at the use of the word 'him' just as Gunsou nudges her in the side to shut her up.

"Just...er, just carry on." He implores Ryoutarou, who obliges.

"So if you took your reaction speed, and multiplied it by a thousand...what do you think you'd get, Kihara?"

"Uh...y'know what, just tell me straight out, so that if you ever get a chance to demonstrate it live, I'll be prepared for any surprises you have." Gunsou puts up his palms in protest.

"That's quite...alright, fine." Ryoutarou sighs a little. "You're already getting a good deal with this free lesson."

"He's a mook, Ryou. I can see it from his eyes already." Crossing one long leg over the other, Nozomi fixes Gunsou with a stare that almost looks accusing. "Just save your effort and duel him tomorrow."

"That's not how it needs to be...we can teach him, I'm sure. And remember, _you_ agreed to trust in Miki's choice no matter how...how questionable."

Shrinking in his chair, Gunsou glances from person to person while he grasps his own wrists lightly.

"Oh, come on," Mikiseki whines and grabs Gunsou's right hand. "You two are making him nervous, I swear. I know he'll turn out to be a Green, or at least a Blue-Green!"

"What makes you so sure?" Nozomi thrust her chin in challenge. "You wanna bet tomorrow's lunch on his colour will turn out?"

Mikiseki pulls Gunsou's hand closer to her chest. "I raise you ten bucks!"

"Ladies..." Ryoutarou drops his head in his hands. "For the last time, if we get kicked from the room for making too much noise again, I will kick your asses _personally_."

The bickering girls finally stop. Silence falls, only to be interrupted by the chime of a tone.

"Oh good, Tatesuke's here," Ryoutarou mutters. "There's the backup when I need it-"

Gunsou's face darkenes considerably. Then, two familiar voices float in from the outside of the room:

"...cut me some slack, _please_. I've already tried my best to explain to you-"

"The hell was that?! That mumbling, hand-twisting, stuttering speech was an explanation? I knew you were many things, Ichijo, but the way you're going, I bet I can dig up a lot from you and sell it to the Newspaper Club for some easy money-"

In walks in two more students in their Net Avatars: a tall, toned boy wearing a Tin Man costume, and a girl with scarlet, shoulder-length hair-

In that instant, Misawa's gaze falls upon the gathering. And then she catches sight of Mikiseki's dreamy eyes and Gunsou's flushing face; he swears and pulls his hand away from Mikiseki. Too late, too slow.

Grinding her teeth, Misawa straightens her back even more and rewards Gunsou with a murderous stare, her hands curling into fists.

"Anybody care to tell me," She growls. "What in the _world_ is going on here?!"

**tbc.**

.

Further notes:  
Expect more infodumping in the next chapter too! I don't see how I can make the dry parts easier to stomach...then again, I'm just an inexperienced writer :x

I hope the change from first-person to third is alright. I didn't think it was alright to switch perspective for the sole purpose of worldbuilding, so I just carried on with it.

Oh, and for the sake of completeness, Nozomi's name in kanji is Shokuhō Nozomi: 食蜂 望.


	10. This game is not a game at all!

**A/N:** I'm going to try a new style here. If I feel that there's going to be too much worldbuilding to introduce through the characters, then I'll introduce it at the beginning of each chapter with a suitable source, whether real or fictitious. At least I trust myself to remember exactly from which volume of the light novel I'm recalling the relevant material from…

Welcome, reader. To the tenth chapter of Mirishira Accel World, where the action I've promised Optimura since nine chapters ago finally begins.

**I don't know a millimetre about fighting games!**  
**格闘ゲームについてミリ知らない!**

...

_«Brain Burst» is the fusion of two main applications: the earning of Burst Points,  
and the expenditure of Burst Points through Acceleration Commands.  
Acceleration Commands can be given immediately after installation...  
...probably because they don't require a Duel Avatar to use, unlike the earning BP bit…_

_Fortunately, or unfortunately, Burst Linkers can only be challenged after  
they have had their nightmare and a Duel Avatar generated for them.  
They don't have a name displayed on the Matching List,  
but instead they appear at the bottom as 'Undefined,' and cannot be selected as an opponent.  
They can still spectate fights, though, almost as if it's a window of opportunity  
the system gives to teach them about Brain Burst, it seems, before we actually get to the game._

-From the notes of Ryoutarou Tsuboi, undated.

...

I'm in deep water.

And it's not the usual warm temperature I run for Misawa's bath, or even the piping hot soup I cook once in awhile. This water is hot, sticky, and every drop is loaded with a great deal of anger. I'm in that kind of deep and boiling hot water.

Nobody breathes or so much as clears their throat. Everyone just glances at each other wondering who's the first brave soul to dare answer Misawa.

And eventually, her angry gaze falls back to me. I know I've got to explain myself, but...well, how do I convince Misawa that Mikiseki isn't my girlfriend, even if I have implicitly consented to her holding my hand?

This is gonna hurt.

"Misawa, I-"

"DON'T," Misawa practically yells her head off, stabbing an accusing finger at me. "Give me excuses! I know exactly why and how _she_ brought you here!"

"Misawa, I didn't expect any of this to happen!"

"Which part did you not expect, huh? It's Brain Burst, right? Was it the time-stopping bit? The usage of the Social Security Camera network? Or did you try some hanky-panky with Gekkagawa in the few seconds you two Direct Connected?!"

Oh great, now Misawa knows the things that Mikiseki knows, and _I_ don't know any of them. "I don't know a millimetre about whatever you're talking about! Mikise- Gekkagawa only just gave me Brain Burst awhile ago!"

Misawa is not deaf to my tripping over Mikiseki's name mid-word. "Oh, look who's all lovey-dovey now! Did you know Gekkagawa had to tiptoe while she was hugging you?!"

"You- Shut it!" Mikiseki and I have gone extremely red in the face by then. "It's difficult to explain, but please, Misawa, I was-" I almost let go a swearword to her face. "-crying to pieces! I needed- I needed- er, someone!"

"So you went ahead and found Gekkagawa." Misawa reduces her eyes to slits and crosses her arms. "You could have texted me, but you instead chose _her_."

"That's not the POINT!" I scream.

"SHUT! UP!"

It wasn't Misawa, it wasn't Mikiseki. Standing up from his seat, with his wooden sword in hand, Ryoutarou was quite clearly at his limits. The sound of his slow, measured breathing fills the dead silence settling in.

"We did not gather here to argue," He says evenly at last. "We're here to confirm that Kitamura and Kihara know the essentials of Brain Burst, as well as test the capabilities of Kitamura's Duel Avatar."

Taking in a breath, he glares at Mikiseki, who in turn lowers her head submissively. I'm beginning to sense that there's much, much more than a simple program at stake here…

"Tatesuke?" Ryoutarou asked.

"She knows." Tatesuke nods, his hands lightly interlocked on the table. "I demonstrated Acceleration to her earlier today, and she went around and…"

It takes the jerk of his head towards my general direction for all the pieces to fall into place. Or at least, some of them. I round on Misawa again:

"So you accuse me of spying, then _you_ spy on me?!"

"C'mon, Gunsou." Misawa huffs and looks away. "You're lucky I was the only one who saw you two. And I had the decency to not interrupt the two of you, let me tell you that!"

"But," I splutter. "Why the hell are you treating me like this! Let _me_ tell you, I do everything in the house!"

"Kihara, enough." Nozomi whispers in a dangerously soft voice. "The clubroom is not the place for you to settle your personal disputes."

I look round at Nozomi, giving me the 'listen-to-me-right-now' expression, and back at Misawa. She's still looking away, arms folded and lips sealed. As if...she's hiding something else.

"I agree. That's enough dawdling already, so." Ryoutarou sits down heavily with a sigh, and operates his holographic console. "We'll go ahead with Kitamura then. Miki, help Gunsou out; get him to follow...hmm. Who wants to try her first?" He looks at Tatesuke, Nozomi, and Mikiseki in turn.

Mikiseki shakes her head, sending ripples down the length of her hair. Tatesuke looks away and puts his palms flat on the table. Only Nozomi uncrosses her legs and sits a little straighter. "I'll do it."

"Splendid." Ryoutarou remarked in an expression that said the complete opposite. "Miki?"

"Just a second." She hastily tugs at my sleeve. "Gunsou, go to your toolbar and look for a new icon. It's the one with the English letter 'B' on it."

I don't feel anything weird about Mikiseki touching me, but by the way Misawa's eyebrow rises, she has issues with us. I mean, Mikiseki.

"Tap it and select the option 'Matching List.' Do it fast, please." Her voice trembles slightly, as though she's wilting under Misawa's gaze. I tap the option and a short list appears before me with a sound effect:

.

**KLEIN APPRENTICE**

**GREEN GUARDIAN**

**LUKA EXTINGUISHER**

**SPRING RENASCENTIA**

**CUL ARTILLERY**

***Undefined***

**.**

"Err...what do I do next?" I look at Mikiseki in confusion, but she's not looking my way.

"Tatesuke, is she...is Kitamura 'Cul Artillery?' She gets a nod in reply from Tatesuke.

"Then," she turns back to me. "Tap on 'Cul Artillery,' and choose 'Follow' on the drop-down menu."

I follow her instructions to my complete an utter bewilderment. Seemingly satisfied, she nods at Ryoutarou.

"_Finally_." He claps his hands together. "It's almost four, but at least we're on track. Nozomi? Your call."

Nozomi curls her lips into a small smirk, fixing Misawa with haughty eyes. "'Cul Artillery,' eh? Let's see whatcha can do."

Before I can utter a word in protest, Nozomi breathes in sharply and forcefully spits out her next words.

"Burst Link!"

The heck did she just-

***BASHINN***

What sounds like a thunderclap sounds right in my ears!

-say?

Everything has frozen in place and has been dyed the same deep shade of blue…

...And then it all fades to black.

…

The first time Tatesuke said he would 'Challenge' me, I gotta admit, I was scared. He told me that it was a fighting game and the only way to finish it once you got duelled was to win. That is to say, beat-the-living-crap-out-of-the-other-guy winning.

And demonstrating that that entails _exactly_ what it sounds like, he had proceeded to punch me. Like, he actually socked a good one into my shoulder, and that _friggin_' hurt! Naturally, that pissed me off real bad. Only Gunsou could make me angrier, and he did just that, not five minutes ago!

Well, I'll whack Gunsou later. For now, time to face the pink-haired girl, the one Tatesuke called 'Nozomi.' Sight, sound, and feeling return to me in my new body, but the feeling of my new avatar is still a little...weird.

The stage loads and I look up and down my Duel Avatar; I feel older in this body now, that's nice! My arms are slender and supple and my legs are long and toned. Reaching behind, I can still feel the ponytail - or at least, the metallic mockup that's the stand-in for my real one - and though the face mask seems solid enough, I still can feel lips and cheeks when I touch my face. Though, this avatar doesn't seem to have much in the chest department...never mind that! I'm taller now!

Oh, but the most interesting parts that nailed it for me? First, my new avatar is red. And I mean _me_ red, Kitamura-Misawa-red! It's exactly the same shade of red like my hair! I was over the moon; I still am!

And I've got a gun. It's just a little handgun, holstered by my hip, but it feels natural in my hands.

"Isn't this your second time in your Duel Avatar, or are you still wondering why you got that particular type, Kitamura?"

From a distance away from me, a lithe pink avatar stands there, hands on her hips and looking down at me. Truly, Nozomi - or rather, Luka Extinguisher, looks as beautiful in this game as she does in the real world. Which unsettles me slightly…

"It's alright," She dismisses my concern with a lazy sweep of her hand. "I spent a good five minutes checking myself out in a mirror too. Did Tatesuke explain it to you too?"

I think back to that demonstration 'fight' we had after class today and shake my head. "Nuh-uh. He was too busy checking me out, so I just shot him. I mean, I tried to."

"I see. Yeah, he kinda gets hung up over you at times." Nozomi nods in understanding. "In that case…"

"I DID try to explain to her, Luka!" Comes the defensive yell from our right. Looking to my side, I see a couple more Duel Avatars: a huge green guy, a blue guy with a wooden _bokken_, a light green girlish avatar with twintails, and finally…

"Eh, Shokuhou?" I raise a virtual eyebrow. "Why doesn't Gunsou have a Duel Avatar of his own?"

"He hasn't had his avatar creation dream yet. Y'know, the nightmare you probably had last night? And by the way, try not to call each other by your real names here; it's just a game, but we all have different avatar names here." Nozomi patiently explains.

"Uh...okay, Ex...Extinguisher." My tongue trips over the English letter 'X'.

"Just call me 'Luka.' It's easier to pronounce in Japanese." Nozomi sweeps her long, pink hair over her shoulder.

She steps up to my side to point at the spectators in turn. "Right then, about Duel Avatars. Blue Guy With A Sword is Klein Apprentice, Big Green Guy is Green Guardian, and my Little Green Darling is Spring Renascentia. They're Ryoutarou, Tatesuke, and Miki respectively, d'you understand?"

I nod in acknowledgement. "So you're Luka Extinguisher, and I'm-" I glance at the two gauges in the upper left corner of my vision. "I'm this...'bleh-unpronouncable-word Artillery?'"

Nozomi's eyebrows come together while she focuses on my name in her screen. "Cull. Cuh-ell. Cah-rul."

I give it my own shot. "Kah-roo?"

"Ooh, close enough." Nozomi lets her voice rise in approval. "_Karu_ it is then."

"What's with those English words? Are they like, last and first names?"

"Correct." Nozomi / Luka nods. "The first word is always a colour word, or a reference to it at least. Klein is a deep, almost pure blue, while Spring is a light green."

"What does 'Luka' and 'Cul' gotta do with colours then?" I hold out my hand limply by way of emphasis. Nozomi just shrugs and gives the universal 'I-don't-know' face. "I would tell you if I knew, Cul."

"Tell me about all the colours again?" I stroll around kicking at stray stones in the neon-lit street. "Tatesuke- I mean, Guardian, did a pretty bad job explaining."

"He's never direct." Luka sighs. "Duel Avatars in Brain Burst are grouped by their methods of attacking: Reds are long-ranged fighters, Blues attack at close range, and Yellows are indirect attackers, aka Range-less. They're a little tricky to understand, but we'll get to that..."

Luka points at Green Guardian at the side. "Guardian is a green colour, a so-called secondary colour. Put aside what you remember from class for now; because he's a mixture of Blue and Yellow, Green is close-range & indirect, and that gives them extraordinarily high defenses as well.

She puts a hand over her considerable chest. "Purple is a mix between Red and Blue; I attack at a range shorter than Reds, but I'm certainly stronger than you when it comes to fist fights."

I can certainly tell that from just looking. She's taller and what looks to be stronger than me. "I see."

"Anyway, I guess that's all you need to know for now." Luka stretched her hands out in front of her, cracking her knuckles. "We've wasted quite a few minutes on making up for Tatesuke. Shall we?"

Just as the timer at the top of my vision ticks down to 1600 (it was 1800 at the start, so a round lasts thirty minutes), Luka flourishes her hands to either side; long, slender cylinders with rounded ends slide into place from nowhere with a distinctive _clang_.

"Go, Luka! Show her what you're made of!" Mikiseki cheers from the side. That _irritating_ girl!

I glance over to Gunsou. He's watching every single action we make with eyes wide open. I can't tell if it's fear or excitement he's feeling, but I don't wanna care about him just yet. Not till I finish.

I lock gazes with Luka. She half-crouches, ready to spring if I so much as twitch.

I oblige; sweeping my hand to my hip, I unholster my pistol and take aim!

...

_This is a fighting game._

I didn't need Mikiseki whispering in my ear, or Ryoutarou patiently pointing out the different aspects. I could see it all for myself: the Duel Avatar names, Health Gauge, Special Attacks Gauge, and Battle Timer were all in plain sight. As was the gun in Misawa's hip holster.

I don't know just how much I can allow myself to enjoy this game, if it's even called a game. A now-familiar feeling of butterflies creeps up into my stomach and sits there.

"So...Mikiseki..."

"'Rena,' if you would please." She corrects me for the _n_th time.

"Rena. They...They're going to have to beat each other up, am I correct?"

"Absolutely. C'mon, this is a freaking _fighting_ game, not Candy Crush Saga!" Mikiseki hops up and down again in that cute yet terrifying way.

"And when they hit each other, there's pain, isn't there?"

This time, it's Tatesuke who puts one massive green hand the size of a dinner plate on my shoulder. "It's unavoidable, Kihara. This game is hyper-realistic."

"That's it, I'm done." With considerable effort, I push away Tatesuke's hand. "I've got no time for this at all. Link Out!"

...Nothing happens. Mikiseki just giggles and grabs my arm again.

"This isn't a typical Virtual Network, Gunsou. You're here to stay with me until the duel is over!"

Well, what a way to burn my time then. I sigh explosively and turn to look at Misawa and Nozomi - Cul Artillery and Luka Extinguisher respectively. They're staring each other down...

_BANG_.

Misawa draws her gun- fires. But Nozomi was expecting it; diving to the side, she executes a barrel roll before dashing towards Misawa!

_BANGBANGBANGBANG-_

She's firing wildly now. Misawa can track where Nozomi is, but she can't seem to put her bullets where her eyes are-

Nozomi closes in on Misawa and punches her out with a sickening _CRUNCH_ of metal on metal. The pistol clatters to the floor-

"Stop," I whisper. "This isn't funny at all!"

Ryoutarou shakes his head gently. "No one said that Brain Burst was a joke."

Misawa, clearly in pain clutches her head and looks for her gun. Nozomi curls her left hand into a fist, and-

_PFFFWOOSH_. A huge cloud of smoke envelopes the two avatars!

"Using her gas at close-range...that's a little cruel, Luka." Tatesuke remarks with absolutely no emotion in his voice.

"'A little?' Only a little?!" I round on the huge green mecha. "That's...that's unfair!"

"No, Gunsou." Mikiseki tugs me back to watch. "It's fair, because Misawa couldn't stop big sis Luka from getting too close!"

Even while she says that in a casual tone, _more_ yells of pain and sounds of punching reach my ears. _Misawa_'s yells of pain. This isn't right at all! That's not how I want it to turn out!

...Is what I would have shouted, but I can't. It's a hard fact even I can't deny.

Silence settles for a moment while the whitish smoke Luka released slowly hangs in the air. After a further two minutes, a feminine outline appears, and I suck in a breath of hope-

The tall outline of Luka extinguisher appears, dragging the body of Misawa behind her.

"She put up a good fight," Nozomi remarks in a matter-of-factly voice. "But once she lost her gun, she was basically mine."

And then she just dumps the red avatar onto the ground. Her head lolls lifelessly.

I don't know what made me do it. One moment, I was standing there, the next...Tatesuke has one massive arm wrapped around my body, holding me back while I scream and fill the air with curses. Swearwords I didn't know I knew.

Ryoutarou shakes his head and mutters something to Nozomi. She nods and aims her cylinder at the lifeless avatar, the lifeless _Misawa_-

_PFFWOOSH_.

A small window appears before my eyes. I barely notice it at all; all I can see is the calm, unperturbed face of Nozomi's avatar.

**CUL ARTILLERY LOSES TO LUKA EXTINGUISHER!**

Then everything goes dark again as the game ends.

...

It's dim.

Some rays of sunlight peek through the curtains, but in the Full Dive Classroom, it doesn't really light up the place. It kinda feels gloomy, but it could just be me. I mean, I just had my ass handed to me by an older (?) girl in the most painful way possible, and it sucks like _hell_.

"How are you feeling, Kitamura?" Besides me, Tatesuke has already exited the game, and looks at me with a genuinely concerned face. I sit straight and stretch my arms above my head, trying to clear the wooziness from my body.

"Kinda sucky, I guess." My voice is unusually quiet. "Shokuhou sure packs a punch..."

"I've never seen anything like that." Tatesuke suddenly murmurs quietly.

"What? Run that by me again?"

"No, not you." Tatesuke shakes his head. "Kihara."

"Why? Something happen after I..." I'm hesistant to use the word _lost_. "I got knocked out?"

"He...uh, I don't think I should tell you..." He gives that shifty look again. I sigh loudly, and tilt my head from side to side to stretch my neck.

"If you're always going to be like this whenever I try 'ta pry information out of you, then I give up." I hop off the reclined chair and grab my bag. "It's worse than squeezing blood out of a friggin' rock-"

"I hope you and Kihara are okay." He blurts abruptly. "All these changes...I wonder if you two are fine."

"And," I pause with a hand on the door. "What do you mean by that?"

Tatesuke turns to look my in the eye for the first time I can remember. It's mildly unsettling, but hey, _at last_ he's serious-

"You and Kihara don't have a normal relationship." He plainly puts it out. "I can tell he's...very, _very_ attached to you."

Well duh. Didn't you get that memo long ago? "So?"

He swallows some saliva and blinks a couple of times. "So...I hope he's taking care of you. And you can take care of him. After the duel...he was pissed."

Now that is some pretty useful blood, to use the analogy. "Alright...noted. Bye then."

I shut the door behind me and leave him behind. Calling up my Messaging, I type a quick text to Gunsou while I walk to the shoe lockers.

[M: You okay? Where are you?]

When I don't get a reply even after _ten_ minutes, and he hasn't even _seen_ the message, I don't wait any longer. I pack up and get the hell out of school.

_Please, don't go and do something stupid, Gunsou._

...

I walk through the darkness alone, and it's a quiet, lonely place. No other soul is here. The sound of my footsteps is muffled, and sounds like...like I'm underwater. Water is nice. It's cooling and calming, and just soothes me.

I sometimes feel the vertigo hit, as though the ocean, or wherever I'm in has turned upside-down; then it settles, and I'm walking wherever I please again. Nobody to bother me, nobody to summon me to do this or that. Just me, myself, and I.

Then I see _him_.

"Dad?" I call in surprise.

He doesn't move. He just stands there, hands in the pockets of his suit, head up and looking at something far away.

"Dad!" I cry out again, running faster. "Dad!"

He walks away. Slowly, then faster and faster. Until I can't catch him despite running at full speed.

"Dad!"

He's gone now. The darkness has enveloped him, and I'm all alone...until I pick up the sounds of sniffing.

_Sniff...sniff..._

Someone's crying. Who?

"...Mummy...Daddy!"

_Misawa_.

She's bawling her eyes out, wearing the little dress she got for her seventh birthday, walking this way and that in aimless circles. That's right, she cried for ages after her parents died.

"Misawa!" I run towards her again. She doesn't start running away, at least. I reach her and hold her close-

_Damn_, she's a child-sized block of ice!

That's when I realise I'm not myself. I'm the small seven-year-old boy again, the kid who doesn't know where his daddy's gone to. My arms are awfully small and frail looking, my fingers are still smooth and weak.

Then _they_ come. Silhouettes of adults, walking this way and that. Blown up to tremendous proportions until their shoes are as long as I am tall. They walk quickly, purposefully, meaningfully.

_Don't cry, Gunsou, don't you dare cry now!_

I bite down on my lip and yell that as loudly as I can in my mind. But Misawa keeps crying, the adults keep walking. Nobody paying any attention to us.

_We'll get through this. I'll get us through this._

"I'll be strong. Endure this, Gunsou." I mutter under my breath.

Turning my head, I look for my dad. Anywhere, everywhere. He's nowhere to be seen.

"Stand up and continue, Gunsou," I mutter to myself with gritted teeth. "Endure all this hardship you're getting!"

**[»IS THAT THE WISH YOU WANT TO MAKE?«]**

It certainly is.

**tbc.**

**.**

Further notes:  
Totally not sorry for huge chapter here. :/ But even with that, there's still so much I tried to do...I just hope it doesn't get too confusing by explaining the fighting game before the power of Acceleration...I'll have to wrap that up by MAW 11 then.

I'm going to carry on with the worldbuilding portion for a bit, but unlike this chapter which was relevant at first, then dragged on to other places, I'll try to keep it relevant to the chapter, rather than simply putting out there as an excuse to save on character development. I think I find it interesting how Mikiseki keeps pushing it as a facilitation tool, but Tatesuke and Ryoutarou just see it as a necessary game to play, so the worldbuilding will have to be split evenly between them, I guess. Then there's also the issue of Nozomi's stance; who's side is she on? I know I haven't nailed it down just yet, even though I already introduced her last chapter.

Til MAW11, then! Optimura-senpai, I'm still waiting for you to give a review at _least_ once T_T I know you read MAW, c'mon!


End file.
